Honey, You've Gone to the Future
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: Suddenly Amy was flung to the future confused by this incident and be found by adult Sonic. The most interesting part is, when he often called her...honey? Absolute Sonamy! FINISHED
1. Prologue

Oh Hey, Flicker's Owner is back again! This time the story was dedicaded for the Sonamy fans out there (wink wink)_  
_

Hope you'll enjoy this one, I don't own anything but the story and next original character...

---

_Fate has strange ways to answer one's question. One simple example is Amy's question about her love life. It was not until she had flung into the future, and then met the adult version of a certain fellow. The most interesting part was when he often calls her…honey? Sonamy_

Chapter 1: The prologue…

He didn't believe in ghost…or he tried not to.

As each step he took to the darkness, forcing himself to imagine what would've been if his friends finds out about his problem. Then again, adults are not supposed to be believed in such things right…?

Amazingly, the imagination work very well. He cared more of his pride than some flawed superstitious fiction. By taking this advantage, his steps became more certain as he approached to where the voice came from, beyond the darkness. This was supposed to be a normal investigation.

The hedgehog slapped himself for the stupidity (and somehow wondered how this sudden fright came from). He then agreed that there was something more to be fearful in the reality (like water for example). This reason has just come after he identified the voice. The first voice was a typical everyday criminal, unlikely misbehaving attitude, massive piercing, and not the mention numerous cursing. The second one however had managed to stun him.

A small figure happened to be the victim. He blinked once, then twice until thrice finally brought him to reality. He was familiar with her appearance but nearly didn't believe his sight. About twelve yearned old, rose colored hedgehog wearing unmistakable yet recognizable red dress and boots. Unless his sight was deceiving him, there's no way he was wrong.

He decided to accept this strange opportunities and noticing freeze for too long wouldn't help the situation. He jumped to scene then demanded without thinking twice of his action. He couldn't wait longer. After all… this is his everyday habit, "Get off of her!"

The urban criminal startled at his appearance. Within minutes or perhaps…seconds…he fled.

"Well that was easy…"he confused, but remembered that the criminal must've been recognized his well-known figure.

He then approached to the victim who was keeling with her head buried from her hands as if afraid any kind of impact. He kneeled down leveled her, although it's kind of impossible due to his grown-up tallness. The girl managed to gather her bravery she peeked from her hand.

Those familiar eyes innocent emerald, he sighed. It is her…

"Hey…" he called with a touch of gentle tone, "It's okay, he's gone now. I'm not letting him hurt you."

Somehow by surprise she put thrust in him in a matter of seconds, "You promise…?"

"I promise…" He raised his hand signify a vow gesture. His mind somehow, triggered a strange memories. This sight familiar, and this wasn't the first vow to her. How strange the fate can be? Once he thought the old vow was nothing more but gone friendly. It somehow became eternity.

"I'm lost." She stated, "Where am I? I want to go home."

Even though he secretly knew her for years her whimper didn't fail to flutter his heart. His ears flatted with inner mind debating the next action. Blabbering the truth may be easy, but the consequence was more to be bare to. He sighed knowing there is no point hiding the secret much longer.

"Amy… you have to go with me… I'll take you home."

"How do you know my name? I don't even know you. I want Sonic!"

"You might not believe me but…"

"…I am him."

Silence

Her eyes widened,"No you're not him!! He's teenager, nearly as tall as me… you're… nearly twice as my high!"

He groaned, "Yes…yes… that was me…few years ago."

"I…I don't understand!"

"Honey…" he cut in, "You've gone to the future…"

---

Bwahaha!! Beware!

erm...ahem...critiques about bad grammar and misspelling is warmly welcome...until next chapter!


	2. Welcome to My World

Hey thanks a lot for the reviews, so sorry if I can't reply all of them for now! And so sorry if it's short!

I can't edit this chapter right now, will be back by holidays...

---

Chapter 1: Welcome to my world

How could this happen? Drifted into a strange world, nearly be a victim by a pervert, then met your adult idol? Amy didn't remember how this could be happening. At first she thought this was some kind of bizarre dream. But when she realized this so called 'Sonic' gripping to her hands she knew this was real.

She studied his gesture carefully. This hedgehog is similar to Sonic, more like his biological father if it's possible. The same green eyes she'd adore everyday, only strangely it seemed to be calmer. The trademark blue features didn't change much, perhaps it was darker and the quills had been long and too much to count on.

Mostly different from his figure is that he wore a green jacket accessorized by light metal aluminum design unlike ordinary jackets she'd seen everyday. His shoes were more advance to her opinion, more complicated and detailed design perhaps, have it hovers.

This grip was strange, considering the Sonic she'd known would eager to let her go but his was something contrasts. His grip was strong but not in attempt to hurt her, more like to gain his certainty of her secure. Unfortunately Amy couldn't let herself drown by her astonishment from him.

She then abruptly disperse from his hand, then yelled, "You're not my beloved Sonic!!"

He turned around and annoyed, "I don't have time for this…"

Amy didn't give a chance for him to finish his sentence. Instead she quickly formed her over-sized hammer slammed it down to him. Of course in instinct, this was the easiest way (for her) to made everyone even Sonic to shut his mouth.

Then again, this wasn't just 'someone' she'd messed with. Sonic was holding her hammer _slightly_ only by two finger, barely as a statement joke that her weapon was nothing but a real piko-piko toy. He pulled her gigantic hammer and made her wondered if her impact didn't strong enough.

He had her hammer on his back avoiding her attempt to take it back.

"Quit this, Amy. I know you're a strong girl. You have to accept the truth!"

"I don't know whom I can trust!! Prove it if you're Sonic!!" she yelled and used it as her last weapon.

But after a while she'd closed her eyes as symbolic frustration, the one whom she'd thought as a stranger didn't give a sound. Few moments were wasted without a single deep voice of his own.

Instead there's another voice. It took Amy to realize an strange clicking noise silently command her to open her eyes. It was a surprise indeed in front of her.

There was…by an inch of her eyes a bracelet full of pink shells. It's her luck charm for him.

He smiled triumphal when he thought her astonishment as a sign of understands.

"It…can't be…"

"It is…"

"But…how? It was broken" she spoke monotone; her hands faintly sled to take it on her arm.

"You probably never know this… but right after you drowned I saved you. And…I fix it while you're unconscious." He scratches his back in embarrassment,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Of course I'm not telling you that. You'll drag me to have swimming lesson with you!"

She giggled lightly while her adult idol smiled, "I thought you didn't know how to swim."

"I did, I was pushed myself into without thinking."

"So old habit is hard to kill, eh? What were you thinking?"

"Well, I all I was thinking of is your safety…"

The pink hedgehog was stunned for awhile. She found it was priceless to saw Sonic's face with a rare expression. That is until dozen of helicopters floating abruptly above them.

"SONIC WHAT HAPPENED??" She yelled due to the thunderous voice of flapping engines.

"AMY CALM DOWN!! EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!!" He yelled back reassuring her comfort.

Amy was never this distress, since a bright light blinded her way she only depended her arm to shield her eyes. Out of nowhere pair of hands pulled her limb and throw her in the air. She was expecting an impact to hard floor, but instead another pair of hands lifting her. Her emerald eyes opened and no need to guess who it was.

Sonic lifting her, he looked solemn but was appointing to the person in front of him. She looked around and has a theory they were inside the helicopter. There was a man near to the door.

"Watch it, you have no authority to grab her like that!"

"Forgive me commander!" he salute nervously.

"Fine," Sonic

The soldier moved away from his position.

After a while one word confused Amy, "Commander…?"

"It's a…long story."

There was an awkward pause, until Sonic realized he held Amy too long. He quickly stood her then coughed himself.

"What's with the helicopters? Who sent them?" Amy asked.

Before Sonic going to answer the question another male's voice came out suddenly, "Those helicopters are special troops anti-paparazzi."

Both Amy and Sonic took their eyes to beside them, an adult fox walked slowly behind. He was the same high as Sonic, high tech blue goggles bend on his forehead and similar jacket from Sonic with dissimilarity of the color which was blue instead of green.

The adult fox had two giant tails waved slightly each of his steps, Amy recognize him immediately.

"Tails…?"

"The one and only." He grinned.

----

I'll update this soon...


	3. Similar and Different Faces

_Ugh...since i thought the last chapter was short i should've added one again._

_For those who read my other work **Sonic and the Time Masters** probably recognized this chars...and it would be spoiler..._

_I don't own anything... except Volt..._

----

Chapter Two: Similar yet Different faces.

"You're grown up." Amy looked numbly at the adult fox.

He chuckled slightly at her expression, somehow on Amy's head she'd tried to imagine her eight year old well-known friend with full of enthusiasm. The way he laughed still recognizable but instead looking down, his face was high above her.

"Well things changed." He chuckled, swift of his bangs which were grown very long.

"Wait what's with the anti-paparazzi helicopters?"

"It's specially formed for any Soldier's reckless attempt. Sonic's always be paparazzi's favorite topic. But usually he can outrun behind them without any trouble. Sonic didn't care much what they said about him. Well…you however when the world knows…"

His blue eyes stared to Sonic whom immediately shook his hands, "I had no idea, she just…showed up suddenly."

"It's a space distortion." A violet figure popped out from behind Tails.

"Space distortion?" Sonic asked.

Another white figure appeared from behind Tails he beside the violet figure, "A space distortion is a temporary dimension portal. It goes randomly consume unsystematic victims. She…unfortunately, was the next."

Amy was stunned to recognize the new two figure. Both of them are teenage hedgehogs. She recognized the white one, "Silver?"

"Long time no see Miss Rose" the white hedgehog nodded with concern.

The rose hedgehog's eyes then fell to the violet one. She then discovered a new presence whom she didn't recognize. This hedgehog was about same age as Silver, violet colored fur nearly convert to blue. For some reason she felt he has a figure similar with the teenage Sonic she'd known. The most interesting part from this which had to be a difference with Sonic was the half body…it was covered in robot parts.

Some metallic blue arms and legs attached to his tan and violet fur. Those have complex design which to Amy's awareness, more complicated than any Eggman's robots she'd encounter. This hedgehog however, brings a similarity with some childhood memory she'd remembered. A metal figure…her first nemesis…

"Who…Metal?" Amy's faint question was stopped when she finally realized her long gaze for observing him was taken too long. This was happened when her emerald eyes ended its trace when she met his gaze. She felt guilty for her awareness then stopped her gaze at the cyborg hedgehog.

"What he…?" Tails replied her question with his lips curved into a nervous poise.

His blue eyes looked in Sonic secretly indicating a suggestion of what action he'll take. Eventually Sonic then answered lightly, "This kid's name is Volt. Sometimes everyone calls him Cyborg Volt. He is Tail's apprentice."

"Cyborg Volt…?" Amy replied his name, then observe the Cyborg hedgehog once again.

She did wander whether or not, he somehow has the similar eye color with her self. She looked again at him, with more attention to his eyes. Even one of his eye is an artificial, it was red…as the real one…it was green. Not Sonic lime eyes but more shade with blue like hers… The half cyborg greeted her with a gesture welcoming smile, a small difference with Sonic's trademark grin. This gesture was similar when someone is interest with an object in front of him.

"Hey, little Amy!" he greeted her first with his metallic arms stretched out.

Amy nervously replied his handshake. His touch was a fusion between her traumatic archenemy of hers but the second was…to her surprise…Sonic's touch… It was strange feeling. She immediately shook her head to distract this awkward position as she turned to observe Silver.

"What about Silver? Shouldn't he…like grown up?"

"This the 20 years to the future, and Amy my dear welcome to Sonic's, Tail's and my Time!!"

"I…I don't understand." Amy spoke nervously.

"Volt came from the future as well as I." Silver helped to reply, "But he was 25 year to the future…mine was 50 years from this time while I'm not suppose to be born yet."

Amy asked again, "So, you guys lived here?"

"Silver was just a temporary visitor wandering this time for some reason." Tails pointed the two teenage hedgehogs behind him.

"So you guys could've thought a plan to bring her back on her time?" Sonic asked suddenly.

Silver's head looked up for a full concentration with eyes closed. There was a cyan foreign aura all around him then it fade away as he came back to his sense, "There will become the space distortion once again in three days."

"Three days? We can't wait that long!!!" Tails was panicked

"Why?" Volt asked with an expression of naivety.

Tails shifted his eyes to his so called 'apprentice', "Volt, you do know that nobody should've seen her?"

"…and press would love this…" Silver rolled his yellow eyes in sarcasm.

"…not the mention the other's future and yours…" Sonic continued but unable to finish.

"What does my future look like?"

Sonic blinked but he nervously continued, "Well…older…prettier…successful…" He made a strange gesture within those words which she'd never expected from the blue friend she used to know.

Since entering the world Amy was certain this Sonic was different from whom she knew. In the past….her time, Sonic never become awkward before not even once. The more he goes the sheepish those sound was, after some few seconds she couldn't able to hear his voice.

"No… what I mean what I'll become?" Amy stated her question formally.

"What Sonic didn't tell you?" Volt replied the question suddenly hushed by others.

As usual Silver who complaint the most, "No he didn't, now shut up."

"Wait, what would I become??" Amy asked again.

Sonic was getting more uneasy by her urgent question, his situation gotten worse by Volt naïve suggestion, "Should I tell her…"

"NO!!!" every one except Amy silenced him. Then the cyborg hedgehog whimpered immediately.

Before Amy could protest, one of the soldiers reported a departure. Soon they find themselves landing on top of a building. All of the males took these chances to flee in case Amy asked that disturbing question again. Although Volt would've been a hedgehog kind that will blabber everything she want to know. Of course since Professor Tails forbid this while Silver plays part as a punisher to keep Volt's mouth shut.

For some reason Amy felt obligated to them. Of course by slightly begging for life, sooner or later they would tell her. But having her future friends here being grown up, she finally understood. Whenever what the answer it would be, it must be so shocking that Sonic and Tails wouldn't allow informing it.

Though so, deep inside her mind was still curious. What happened to her future? And the rest of her friends?

"Now that we're here what should we do to her?" Tails asked Sonic, behind his goggles his blue eyes stealing a glance to Amy who was behind him.

"Well, there should be enough room for another member of yours?"

Sonic laid his eyes to Volt, and he immediately reacted, "Oh sure, plenty!"

"One problem…" Silver interrupted, "But by using one of those rooms you have to report the user's data."

The blue adult hedgehog crossed his arms, "Then we'll just have to make one."

"You know, you shouldn't…"

He cut Silver's denial, "I have the authority here!"

Volt raised his hands, "News flash, you got one boss…"

"He wouldn't find out." Sonic rolled his lime eyes, "Beside why should he?"

"Let see… your 'friend' from the past, a space distortion victim, who could chance the future? I don't think so."

The word 'friend' seemed to have a different tone with Tail's other sentences. Though so, Amy decided to think that all of Sonic friends were recognizable all the time.

BOOOOM!!!

Their arguments were cut after an explosion suddenly happened. After few second's recovery from the shock, Amy found herself half laid on the ground and disperse from the group in the middle of mist. Despite the thick mist of explosion, the rest of the male immediately alarmed by this sudden attack. The difference from Amy however, they seem to guess what's going on.

"Could this get any WORSE??" Sonic gritted his teeth.

"WE HAVEN'T FINISHED OUR BUSINESS, YET!!" a loud voice roared from the room as if it replied Sonic's complain. Amy weren't able to observe who has the voice though it seemed familiar…

"Oh no…" On the contrary Tails suddenly recognize who it was.

He turned, leaving Sonic who is in the middle of yelling to whoever it was. His simple pointing gesture commanded Silver and Volt to follow him as they're in the progress in standing up. Realizing they'll be fine, he took Amy's hand without looking back. In instant Amy's body following him, while on her mind still wandering the whole change situation.

She looked back, but wouldn't able to find her answer there while Tail's guiding suggested her to leave it behind. Still looking at back she only see Silver and Volt following her.

"What about Sonic?"

"Duty calls," Tails replied as if it were meant to happen, "He'll be fine, he does that all the time."

The mysterious voice suddenly changed his tone. Although it was calmer than argument, Amy could hear it clearly, "What did you do back then?"

"None of your business," Sonic replied his tone was asking an argument again, "This was the bad time you took!"

Amy turned to Tails again begging for more explanation, "Is Eggman has it again?"

"Er…no it wasn't him." He's a bit confused by her theory but wasn't lying at least.

Amy heard another continuous denial, "You use dozen of troops, and have Tails, Volt and Silver with you? I don't think that was the business I'm not supposed to hear… Hey, what's that?"

There was a short pause, until Sonic muttered a curse.

In a sudden Amy bumped to Tails back. Her emerald eyes discover Tail's nervous glance, and then Amy came in one conclusion: The stranger discovered this secret by making his appearance in front of Tails blocking his way.

"What did you got there, Prower?" Amy heard his voice more clearly but couldn't able to see him. He was asking it formally but more with a threatening tone.

"Oh nothing, some secret invention….so…so..." Tails laughing nervously as Amy felt his twin tail (which had grown) able to shielding her.

The stranger got it's was by jumping to the back but Amy was immediately blocked by Volt and Silver.

"Well, hello there! It's just us, right Silver?"

Even with or without the corny lie, Amy guessed he'll figure. The result came, as a pair of hand separating the two teenage hedgehogs. Finally, Amy met two pair of red eyes glaring at her…

---

_Guess who?_

_Please Visit my profile in case your wondering how does Volt look like... and on this holiday i put a link on a pic of Sonic winter pic..._

_See ya later in the new year!_


	4. To Tell or Not To Tell

**Just back from the holidays... I've been busy with some of my works, but best to submit this one! Thanks for all of the reviewers, sorry that i can't reply all of you. **

**The All Real Numbers Symbol****: heck no...if he does,he would've knocked down Tails instead.**

**Sorry if Sonic's seemed to be very tensed here, the reason was below this chapter. Don't worry he'll be back as easy-going guy in later chapters. Don't bother about Sonic X other characters...they just popping out with not much role there. I just out of ideas of names. **

**So eventually everyone just easily guess it already... All the answer is right!****  
**

**------ **

Chapter three: to tell or not to tell…

She face to face with the stranger and she still couldn't see his face. Amy was too nervous to wonder his form. For some reason, her fear of this glancing made her to forget what's going on. Until then, he pulled his face up with his red eyes still locked up on her. Amy awkwardly winced feared of what whoever owns those eyes might do.

She felt two arms touching both of her shoulder as a voice gently called, "Amy Rose…?"

Hearing the familiar voice again, Amy let one of her eyes peeked to see him. He was a black hedgehog, on Sonic's high, wore the red jacket which was another similar uniform with Tails and Sonic. She then came with one conclusion…

"Shadow…?"

His red eyes softened, then his mouth forming a smirk, "Well, if it isn't my little Rose."

Amy was confused by his statement. Although Shadow is growing adult, she remembered the time he insisting that he was an ultimate life form, an immortal ageless life being. Then how did he grown? The biggest question is: What did he mean by 'his little'?

"She ain't your 'Little Rose'!!!" Sonic voice yelled in the middle of her thought. He still didn't move from his position but waving his hands in the air in annoyance.

Shadow quickly changed his facial into a visible disturbance. Amy know realized last minute ago he wasn't glaring at her, but to his blue counter part which their argument was never settled. His shot a glare with his fangs lifted high, raging all over to Sonic, "Shut it!! I thrust you for taking good of her years before. Now look what happened to her!"

"I told you it was a bad time!!" Suddenly Sonic was an inch of Shadow's nose countering his glare at him, "By the way this isn't the 'Amy' we know. This was her twelve year old from the past."

"She is…?"

"…a space distortion victim." Silver added.

Shadow then gave the look to him, "Will she back?"

"In three days, yes." He replied formally.

"Three days, heh? So how's her reaction of these world?"

"Shock...a common reaction." Volt inserting the info also.

He chuckled, "… About her life as well…?"

Everybody silence, with a doubt crossing their face except Sonic who's being composed with his lime eyes shifting to Shadow. After a long pause, Shadow's laugh were fading instead his eyes were twitching. He at last, just figured what happened.

"So, you didn't…tell her…?"

Everybody pointed their finger to Sonic with Tails representing the teenage hedgehogs, "He wouldn't let us…"

"...Yes, I didn't let them!!" Sonic cut in, then dared, "Got a problem with that?"

It was then Shadow finally released his hand on from Amy's shoulders, "You thought it was the best solution? That is the most wrong move Faker!! You have no idea what does it like to be unknown?"

"That's why I'm not telling her! Don't you realize what will affect the future??" he yelled back.

"Then Tail's serum memory loss could be the answer! She has to know the truth!! No matter what happens you swore to me that you always protect her."

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT HER FROM TRUTH!!" Sonic finally screaming from all his lungs, thus ended their clash of rage.

Shadow was silence, Sonic was exhausted, Tails, Volt and Silver watch the fight as if they're watching a ping pong battle, then Amy the reason why they are fighting was confused. Amy was scared, she didn't know why those male hedgehogs fighting for her. She was afraid they would bite each others head, they would do that if they wanted to.

Amy then saw something she never saw before. I front of her, Sonic looking frail as if were defeated. His voice was more like a squeaking toy, "I didn't want her to know… I was afraid."

Shadow however, snorted at this fact, "You never change… Always like that to her."

Amy looked at Shadow with an eyebrow lifted, "What do you mean?"

"He's…"

"You better NOT!!" Sonic warned him, back to his raging again.

"THAT'S IT!! I've had it with your stubborn attitude, I'm telling boss!!" He then took Amy's arm the ran quickly to the room.

Sonic then realized what happened he then followed, "YOU'RE SO DEAD!!"

In seconds Amy found herself in a formal room, layered by office scent which she figured it's Sonic's boss's room. She was sworn this is more like a teleport than running. But knowing Shadow's adolcense, his speed ability must've been increasing. Sonic then barged in the office, destroying the door in a single kick then pointing a finger on him, reproach the black hedgehog.

"Drop the girl or face the consequences!!"

Shadow still in cool self-control, "All right, I dare you…"

Soon Shadow supposed to regret his words. As soon as he talked, Sonic quickly dashed over and kick his face to the ground.

"Never…underestimate me." He growled, while his mouth smirking showing some fangs jerked out identified a cruelty over a victory.

Until then he realized a glow from below…

BOOOM!!

Sonic was gone, lifted to the sky leaving his screams as tracks. Things done so fast that Amy could only observe that theory by looking up the ceiling which has a hole forming Sonic's figure. She looked down to where Shadow laid by Sonic's kick, he still laying there with an arm stretching out. He may use the chaos blast…but where is the chaos emerald?

"Next time, try an 'advance' attack than a lousy kick." He spoke firmly without moving.

But after looking at the broken ceiling again Shadow widened his eyes then quickly leaped to stand enough time to avoid Sonic's sudden knock down to the earth. If he didn't do it he could be once again buried to the ground by Sonic's shoes. Or perhaps far more worse since the floor was ruined…

"I would if Amy wasn't here!! She could be threaten by your powers!!"

"Me? You're the one who starting it!!" Shadow dodged back.

Thus begin with the war of the hedgehogs as Amy sat to the ground watching them. The door was opened revealing Tail's and the teenage hedgehogs heads popping out, pulling Amy away from the madness fight. Sometimes Silver uses his powers to shield them.

"Well they started again…" Tails spoke as if he read Amy's mind.

Since Amy was neared the door she replied by looking strangely at him.

"You mean they do this every time?"

"They're partners…" Tail's sighed again, "Colleagues with the same position as the high rank commander. Though I don't understand why it happened, they're always against each other. Most of the time their spent time beating each other than focusing on their mission… Though most of their mission was often finished easily."

"This fighting state is still 'amateur' fight" Silver aided with his yellow eyes still locked on the two hedgehogs.

"Amateur? It's a baby's fight! Because Amy's presence, they'll go on easy on each other. You should've seen what they'll do. Destroying half of the base was a peace of cake!" Volt aided in.

Amy looked strangely at the two. There was a light voice from her pleading for discontinuing. Of course this attempt failed, second was hopeless. On third her voice is rising, on fourth however…

"QUUUUUUUUIIIIIIITTTTT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Smoke cleared out revealing two frozen hedgehogs in the middle of torturing each other. One of Sonic's ear was pulled by Shadow hands, his other grabbed a gun (out of nowhere) forcedly gagging in on Sonic's mouth. Sonic was grabbing his counterpart neck then his leg was misplaced on top of him. Those two looked at Amy with eyes widened fearing for her anger.

Amy was sweating, her vein was visible and was in VERY bad mood. Instantly after a long pause, she burst, "Shadow-put-your-gun-down-and-get-it-back-where-it-belong-and-fix-the-ceilling. Sonic-clean-all-those-rackets-immediately!!!!!… And both of you SIT DOWN!!!!!!"

For just few seconds the two adult hedgehogs obeyed every of her commend without any word unless "Yes ma'am" fused with panic reaction. After those two sit down with shock expression locked to them, Amy then realized what happened. She herself was amazed by what she did, until some applause from her back.

She saw her back: Tails, Volt…even Silver applauding for her. Amy then gave a nervous smile crossing her face signify bewilderment. That is until, a person behind them manage to caught her eye.

He was middle of late 40 years old…perhaps even older. Wears glasses and slightly satisfied by her actions.

"Some things never change…" he chuckled.

"Who are you?"

"Mr. Stuart…both Sonic and Shadow's supervisor…unfortunately…" he winced when the two adult hedgehogs glaring at him.

"Who…?"

The man began to face fault, obviously disappointed with her reaction, "Remember? Chris's teacher?"

"Ah it's you! But where's…"

"Amy? Whoa what happened to you?" Chris poked out from Stuart's shoulder.

"It's his fault!!" Shadow immediately pointing to Sonic.

Sonic then snapped a vicious glare to him, "Shut your mouth!!"

"Now…now…you two, we need to settle this down quietly. What happened?"

"Amy become a space distortion victim. She will stuck here until the next three days."

"Why I didn't surprise… As you can see Miss Amy, we apologize to Sonic and Shadow's aggressive behavior. Ripping their heads off was their daily argument. Sadly it was part of their simulation."

"… The simulation which kills my invention mostly…" Tails suddenly added in sarcastically.

Mr. Stuart gave a nervous chuckle when Tails spoke. Despite that, he continued, "As you can see. Their powers are getting stronger. Even when glaring each other, you can feel their strong aurora."

As Mr. Stuart mentioned that, Amy took a peek beside her. Her eyes widened when some objects beside all of them floating around. She felt the source from the obvious adult hedgehogs. They were glaring each other and must've been painful to sit down and be quiet. She was amazed by their form… at sometimes Sonic and Shadow somehow…flashed into their super forms.

"Super forms…?"

"Ah yes...about that," Tails aided in while he fixing his goggles, "During their mature statement, their link to the chaos emerald somehow stronger, making them to turn into super forms was as easy as changing clothes."

"Regrettably, with this new kind of power, sometimes they can't control themselves among their argument. Mostly destroy half of the base mainly caused by them."

Chris rubbed his chin, "So this isn't the Amy we knew."

"It was her past to be exact."

"Okay, I knew you two bozos didn't like….well, hate each other so much. But what is it about this time?"

"Faker lost his mind" Shadow mumbled, "Amy was came here confused but he refused to tell her what happen."

"I know what's best for her!!" Sonic snapped back.

"Sonic…needless to say I have to agree with Shadow."

Sonic looked at him with disbelief, "You traitor!"

Mr. Stuart whimpered, but he managed to gather his courage then ask the current high temper hedgehog, "Sonic…you have to tell her…if you want the best of her… You know she was very confused about this. "

Sonic suddenly changed his expression of anger into a begging state, "But… but…I can't!!"

"Tell her faker… Either you tell her or I should took over."

As soon as Shadow's teasing heard by his ears, Sonic immediately took Amy's shoulders. His face was a bit shade of red and he has a hard time to preparing his voice. Other times his stubbornness still took over, during in the middle of opening his mouth he shut it. This process was repeated over and over again.

Amy finally realized this was one of the hardest things Sonic would do for some unknown reason. Shadow tapping his foot indicating a rush demand…until Sonic finally tell her the truth…

"Amy…well… the reason why I can't tell you is… Aw hell… how should I say this…?"

More tapping sound from Shadow's foot only it was faster and louder. The rest of the gang watched them as if they were watching a soap opera.

"Amy… in future… we're married…"

---

**Now isn't that obvious? Don't ya just hate cliffhangers? (the author was thrown with rubber chickens) Ouch... Go Amy!!  
**

**The new pic of adult Sonic has been redrawn!! Please visit my Profile for the link**

**Next Chapter: "Conversation with Offspring"(yep, Amy's was explained... So who's the lucky kid?) until later chapters!  
**


	5. Conversation with offspring

**Gosh... sorry for the long awating... This is happen to be the longest chappie... The one without annoying cliffhanger (well almost). For the first time this was more focusing on what's the future be, the alternative universe on my imagination. So this is the offspring part, can anyone guess it who? no?  
**

**I don't own any of the chars except Volt and the next two kids on later chapters. **

---

**Chapter four: Conversation with offspring**

Amy didn't know how to react. Should she happy? Should she be shocked? One thing for sure…she was dumbfounded. Sonic reacted faster than her, he was running around them as if insanity consumed him. He finally fell over in front of her as he banged the floor with his arm, and face buried as a sign of total embarrassment.

Shadow kneeled down beside him, teasing him again, "Well, that wasn't so bad isn't it?"

Sonic peeked from the floor. Although was seen halfway, his face was visibly red. He finally spoke with his mouth muffled by the floor, "No kidding, this as worse as during the time I proposed to her."

"You never succeed propose to her as I remembered (though you're ended up marry her anyway)."

"I just can't believe she still manage to make me feel like this…"

"It's called love." Shadow jerked his halfway tongue like a child playfully mocked.

Mr. Stuart ignoring the adult hedgehogs conversation which he couldn't figure what were they talking about. He then turn to Amy who still blinking.

"Now Miss Rose don't be upset…"

"I wasn't… I just…."

"… Confused…?" The rose hedgehog nodded.

Volt then poked in, "I still don't understand how you can't able to figure it out. I mean, it was suppose to be obvious! For starters I'm you son…"

"WHAT??"

"Volt, one at a time" Sonic lifted his head narrowed at his "son".

"Ow… sorry Sonic."

"THIS GUY IS MY SON??" Amy blinked.

"Ugh, this was the furthest thing I'd say to her… Now how am I going to explain?"

"You don't have too. It seemed your kid was more eager to tell her than you."

Amy soon set her eyes on Volt once again. By doing this, the teenage cyborg hedgehog gave a warm welcome visibly on his face. His eyes… both are red and green, gazing friendly at her. Now she noticed where the green eye came from. His lips curved into a warm smile, mostly a gesture indicate enthusiasm, as if he was looking into an interesting life form…as usual

---

Within next few hours…

When Amy was a child, ever since she met Sonic she believed that she has purpose. Leaving her old life, she after her idol, in hoping to find what her real purpose was. She then found various adventures each offered her a different purpose. Even though it was small, she eventually realized it brings lots of changes. There are the times of she gets close to Gamma, or talking to Shadow the Hedgehog of his problems, as long as she support Sonic it may make a big improvement of their lives.

But now? Dragged in the future, was that principal was still available? She slumped herself on the chair, imagining if the earth swallows her embarrassment. She hate being vulnerable. That disturbance just appeared ever since all of them gave attention as if she was some kind of a child in needing protection.

Hoping for this stress would gone, she buried herself on her crossed arm which was laid on the table she sat.

"What's wrong…?" a voice made her realized where she was, it was a simple question hinted with small sympathy.

She peeked her head to saw him…the Cyborg Hedgehog. For somehow reason she felt, he was trustful. As if his warm smile convinced her to tell, she began with a sigh. If his voice wasn't convincing enough, he had eccentric ways to approach her. The Cyborg hedgehog laid his head on the table to leveled her… innocently.

Amy became more realized to her surrounding. The place was a restaurant, but since he assumed she require fresh air they took the out door table complete with summer umbrella. She found it strange to eat alone with a guy with an exact age with her. Since she's stubbornly only dreamt on Sonic who's with her, or perhaps she's usually eat with girls, and sometimes with boys under condition with group.

What's stranger is when she imagined it was supposed to be Sonic who's dating with her, it finally came true… Well technically and biologically…or to be exact (ironically) it was his own son.

He also was her's…

She finally facing him, still head laid on the table. Both of her eyes watching at his, only to confront similar green eye with a bitmap red eyes on the left. She finally got to a straight sitting position with him, observing his feature more completely. If it wasn't for his cybernetic parts and the rich Indigo color, he would've liked a perfect Sonic's replica.

She never thought that her dream of marrying him would be so real (with her evidence in front of her). But how did Sonic actually have feelings for her? How's their marriage so far? What's up with Sonic and Shadow's conflict? (though they DO often compete). So many questions spinning on her head, yet she didn't know how to start.

"It's not the same." She whispered.

"Oh? How so?"

Deep down Amy very contented on how he's reacting. It was just a normal friend reaction, not too much sympathy, but more to encouraging. He didn't judge easily, and much to her surprise he was a good listener.

"All of them Sonic, Tails, Shadow… of course excluding Silver because he didn't do much about this situation… Speaking of Silver, where is he?"

"Duty calls again in the future where his real home supposed to be." He answered, "He'll be back if the situation got out of control."

"Such as…?"

The Cyborg hedgehog shrugged, "Like your case, anything which has to do with time traveling harmony. But that case was rarely happens. Sonic and Shadow ruled the justice here, it's almost impossible to have big crimes now."

"…well perhaps that what makes them were different..." Amy mumbled suddenly.

"The word 'different' has lots of alternative." He replied, "You need to specify what you mean, 1'\/ \0 \X/ 1\6 [)1( 10\2/0 \0\X/. ..."

Amy was dumbfounded. His last sentence was a strange internet language that Tails sometimes used.

He laughed then promised not to confused her more, "It's a 'Leet' language, it means 'I'm not a walking Dictionary you know'."

"Sonic… he seemed to be… I don't know? Angry?"

His chuckled suddenly burst out into laughing, "Sonic? There's nothing wrong with my old man as long as I know."

She annoyed, "I'm serious. He…he seemed tense, around me. When he rages over Shadow over me and the time he tried to protect me from the truth."

The Cyborg ended laughing. Followed by his smile once again he suddenly took her right hand. He rested on to his mechanic palm while his other hand (the organic one) softly petted it. It's a small gesticulation when someone tried to reassure in a fond way. Amy, for the first time felt a faint smile on her face after the deviance in the future.

"It's true he's been through a lot of tough times as he's aging. It's just the act of protection. Especially to you...he would provide lots of attention. Aggression was the first step that he thought as the finest solution. Since he was getting powerful, action would be the first choice. For now it's often if he had a small issue cause of his violent actions."

The pink hedgehog was finally silenced. She felt his held on her hands slowly loosened, releasing it. After that she looked up to him again. Somehow she finally managed to ask again, this time concerning his habit.

"Volt… It's Volt…your name is it?" She called, it was the first time she spoke her name after their first meeting.

"Flash…" He replied simply

"Eh…?"

"Well actually Flash is my real name. I was named Volt when I was given this mechanical body. I was named that, for the functionality of my artificial mechanism body." He smiled

"Volt…" she called his name once again nervously…his red artificial eye looked at her in attention. "Why do often you call him, Sonic instead your Dad?"

"Well, for starters you probably know how Sonic hates formality…" He titled his head, "He's just preferred me to call his name. Or he has other egotistical reason like afraid being labeled 'old' perhaps. Other theories are still a mystery. Despite that I'm still prefer to call him Dad."

"So…how does it feel to have Sonic as your Dad?"

"That's an obvious. Most of each kids would say their fathers are the best in the world. As to me that principal is not an exceptional for my Dad. I love, idolized, worship him. He is surprisingly a good father; always have time for his family… Or he tried to stealing time by ran away form his task as Shadow has to dragged him back"

"Do they always like this?"

"Come here…" he offered his hand again.

She was lead to some deserted place out side the base, and founding herself on an open dry land.

"This area is restricted"

"For what…?"

A sudden flash bolt came from the sky. Suddenly wind blowing of her hair with sudden force from the area came. A voice once again boomed.

"YOU NEVER ONCE LISTEN TO ME!!" It was Shadow the Hedgehog, with his feet kicking to Sonic to ground.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE???" Sonic yelled back while dodging his attacks.

And soon, after few tackling and kicking they jump high away from the restricted area. Once again Amy found herself dumbfounded; clinging on Volt's who's holding her.

He grinned, "…and that's only level one! This place is one of the few scattered in the world as their 'playground'."

"You mean since they do this all the time. They actually provided with few restricted areas?"

"Yup…"

Amy let go of her grip to him, still stunned by their power. For the first time Volt actually asking some question.

"So what does it feels like to have a guy about your age accompany you, and it turn out to be your son?"

"Well…" she dusted her own dress, "You awfully make me feel like I was speaking to Sonic…"

"Did I resemble him that much?" he laughed at her statement.

"It's a feeling deep down. I can't understand how to say this… You do talk like him, sadly he's not a good listener like you. Sort of you are Sonic, but at the same time I felt my feelings for you as some sort of siblings. That's the only difference, I don't felt that to Sonic."

"I don't blame you. That's a fact if you get to Time Traveling. If I gone to the past with that kind of condition I might have that kind of weird feeling too."

"Oh wow! You're a Time Traveler?"

"Aw shucks Ames, I'm still learning… But it's kind of weird if Silver come away this far to learn it for me."

"What's your relationship with Silver anyway?"

"Ah… that's a secret…" he winked, "It's family business, you don't need to know."

"So… other than you're a Time Traveler. What do you do to spend time usually?"

First, he was stunned by her question.

Second, his lips curved into smile.

Third, his smile then widened to grin.

Amy was nervous, thinking she offended him, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no… you didn't. Actually, that question had made me happy…" he spoke still grinning.

He then took her hand again, guided her to the main street. There are a lots of advertising monitor

"Now this is the part where I can show my abilities. Please stay here for a while and don't loose your sight at the advertising monitor. Now all I need is a Café Internet somewhere…"

He then gone to a Café which to her it seemed provide rental computers. Amy then fixed her gaze back to those advertising monitors, amazed how the technology developed in just 20 years.

Volt managed to sneak to the most hidden computer. He quickly pulled out something that what it seemed to be a usb cable attachment from his mechanic ear then plug in to the computer. It was until a customer took a glance at him accidentally, then report it to the cashier.

"Strange, is it me or there's a Cyborg Hedgehog plugging to a computer."

The cashier who once read the magazine was snapped, "Wait… A Cyborg? Hedgehog??? SOMEBODY STOP HIM BEFORE…"

A beep sound suddenly emerged from everybody's computer. Followed by every of the customers complain, every of the computer was blocked with heart picture. He was stressed… it was too late.

Outside while Amy was waiting. She was amazed when all of her surrounding, all of the monitors full of heart image. She thought it was some kind of another similar advertisement. But after she realized Volt running from the café with a demanding cahier, he must've been up to something.

"VOLT, STOP MAPULATING EVERY COMPUTER!!"

"Haha, can't catch me!" He then spotted Amy, "Run Ames run!" he laughed scoped her into a piggy back ride then suddenly with his roller blade, he was on a high speed until nobody catch him.

"You… you did this?" Amy said, with her voice panicking because she was trying on balance while clinging with Cyborg Hedgehog.

"Yeah, this is what I do. But don't worry it's just temporary. I usually done worst than that"

Amy was bewildered. Tails did warn her that Volt's intelligence was beyond most people expectation. In the future, rich with high technology with flying cars hovers, Volt was actually ruled it. A smile advice was given since she didn't know how to communicate the exact way with her _own_ offspring.

"_How's so?" she ask to the adult fox._

_Tails shrugged, "Try to imagine the whole future was a spider web…Volt was the spider. He knows, controls, manipulate and ruled every detailed of his web. The web it self was rooted by internet, he's a white hat hacker, and you would be surprised how good he is in this game. Ask him anything and he would change lots of things by one click."_

"_My son is more manipulative than Eggman? He seemed to be unstoppable."_

"_Almost… Well, he fears his Mother…er… yeah, I mean you." _

"_Are you praising me?"_

"_It's more to a fact, all you had to do was grounded him from Internet and he will beg on his knees. I'm telling this in case he had ways to persuade you on changing your mind about it." _

_He laughed, then continued, "Look… Volt is a nice kid, he always looked up to his Dad. It's just…he couldn't help being a trickster and sometimes Intelligence is a dangerous thing...right?"_

Now back to the fortress. They walk finally with Volt as her tour guide explains how his ability was the cause of their changing life. How what's once a GUN fortress had change into VORTEX lead by Mr. Stuart. A small bits stories about Sonic's sudden position.

Amy's eye then narrowed at the sight in front of her. Piles of shopping bags were which was once left from the mall they ran from. She put her gripped palm on her mouth signify an awkward motion. She glanced on the side of the piles with Volt sitting causally while drinking soft drinks whom he bought from random vending machine.

Noticing her glance, he replied, "Something's wrong…?"

"Well…Only shopping makes me be back to my regular condition...I know I always get too carried away when it comes to shopping… But aren't you supposed to be worrying how much money I've cost?""

Volt finally stopped enjoying his liquid satisfier, and then looked up to saw her. His mechanical eye brow stretched, as if she was asking how many fingers he has.

The half cyborg hedgehog titled his head, "What? My mom shopping are worse than you, honestly. We use trucks to get it to our home."

Amy bit her lips, she tried to make sure to get him clear, "Er...my older side...I mean...am I do usually? Did I got rich somehow?

Volt leaned to get his face near to her, smirking "You never imagine yourself as Millionaire aren't you?"

Amy immediately held her spines and was hoping this was some kind of joke, "Mi..mi..milionaire?!?!? For doing what!?!? Oh my goodness!! Are we living in a mansion!?!?

"We didn't live in a mansion…although having hectare land and a private Jet Coaster isn't considered as modest life anyway." Volt laugh, satisfy with Amy's awe reaction. It seemed that he had lots of ways to stunned her.

Unlike her will to-be-mother Volt calmly continued drinking his soft drink leisurely as he continued, his calm tone was much of taken from his Father.

"Thanks to the money I won from stock currency, I provide you and Professor with some profits. It was then both of you ruled the enterprise. As for Sonic, I don't he was paid less for his position. He rarely goes home because saving the world….or perhaps gone outer space sometimes. Unfortunately he's an idiot when it comes to home thingies. Like, he always asked mom how much salary he gets."

Amy bangs her head on the table, she wondered back then if Volt made this statement as a joke, but it seemed he didn't lie (despite he was chuckling). She raised her head and look for her will-to-be-son and finally spoke again, "So tell me more about my old self... Am I a good mother for you?"

He smiled then positioned himself in a good seat, "Usually mom (or you) handle all the things in home. Taking care of us, charity and stuffs, cooking lessons (very big company), and let's not forget shopping... But yeah, you're a great mom. People say Dad's hopeless father if he didn't get with you. And you still manage to get along even if he rarely goes home (despite both of you could msn each other). You're the first person in history who could make Sonic stays during our younger days"

Amy's cheek was red by the embarrassment. Until she figured there's a word she'd miss, "Wait…us? Did you said 'us'?"

Volt chuckled once more, "O Yeah...I haven't mention my little bro…"

Amy touched both of her cheek, blushing, "Wow…I actually…have two kids…?

Volt opened some virtual window on his arm and revealed a picture of a young hedgehog, "His name is Dash...heh typical Flash and Dash haha! He was considered as a male version of your childhood look. White hedgehog with pony and black boots. he's got a short temper, but easily cools down, amazingly...unlike me or Dad he's quiet serious and he actually good at cooking."

Amy smiled at the pictures, "Wonderful it seems that I have taught good manners for you two... Can we…um see him?"

"Well why not?" he spoke as he got up.

Amy followed, "So let's go and...oh… Can I have another question before we found Dash? And…that questions is a bit personal question...for you… Volt."

"Sure, what's on your mind?

Amy began to nervous again. The rose colored hedgehog rubbed her palm fearing any negative reply from her son "Oh this is a bit disturbing...how can I ask it...well..." she took a deep breath and started whispering his ear, "Why you use that metallic cybernetic parts?

On the contrary, Volt didn't seemed to bother at all, he gestured her connotation by showing his arm, "What this? Well, there's a long story about this but let me tell you about the short version of mine."

He then cleared his throat as if he was about to began a complicated speech, "Ahem...Once upon a time there's a mad scientist who wants revenge from his opponent. But some problems happened as the fortress was blown away. The event was called 'The Big Bang'. At some unfortunate event his opponent's son was injured and barely alive. Thus the mad scientist was feeling the greatest guilt in his own life. For he just want nothing more than world concur not innocent life exposed. And then he give all his knowledge of science to bring him to life, with the help of Professor. Therefore, he finally realized his crime and years after his enemy's kid's recover, the mad scientist retired and they all live happily ever after…"

Amy stunned, "M…mad scientist? The only that I know is Doctor Eggman…"

Volt winked with his artificial eye, "Well yeah, that's him."

"NO WAY!!"

He chuckled, "Way... You probably won't believe me. But after this menace, he's becoming my godfather."

On Amy's head however, lied a distress mind, "No!!! And this will happen in the future? This is how he looses his half body? How can I change this accident? No, I can't bear to see this!! What if he dies!?"

Volt then looked at Amy, narrowed his artificial red eye, "You're thinking this shouldn't happen, right?"

Amy then felt nervous wondering how he managed to read her thought, "Well..."

"You've got to understand this Ames... As a time traveler like Silver, some things would never be changed." He spoke in a rare serious tone which to Amy, it was contrast to his daily personality.

"Just wait a minute Volt…" She then touched his mouth gently wanting his momentary attention for what she will say, "From this 'big bang' accident...you didn't mention me... Where was I that day?"

"No one was there… No one was able to prevent this from happening. No one can predict this will happen to me. Not even Sonic. Eggman finally realize his actions as Sonic forgives him, but he said it was the hardest thing he'll ever do. Back then according to history…He was shock and can't move a muzzle when he saw me half body missing and was bleeding to death…"

Volt discontinue his notifying, he stunned by what he saw when he turn to face Amy again. She finally broke down with tears streaming down to her cheek. Amy buried her face to both of her palms, unable to handle the truth more. It is clear that she didn't believe each word which Volt was spoken to her.

"Why I didn't help? Why I let that happened?" She sobbed uncontrollably, "We may succeed making peace with Eggman… But...but…that isn't fair!!"

"Hey…it's not that bad." Volt then gave a small smile while his hand comfort her head, "I know it's not fair but there's more to the bright side from here… Come on smile…"

Amy then clear her tears, try her best smiling. The cyborg hedgehog then satisfied with this effort.

"There you go, a cute girl is a lot cuter when she smiles."

And then they found them self in a room, downstairs few children are there simulating their powers one of them is Dash.

Their small moment was interrupted by children's shout in excitement. It was some simulations a white hedgehog with pony (whom Amy finally conclude as Dash) the fastest finished it, he dodged and sometimes there's a flicker of light blue aura with a small strange blue bird-like creature followed. When he finished, everybody applauded as he was greeted by a dark brown echidna girl about his age.

Somehow when Amy turn her attention again to Volt, she saw he was narrowing resembles a disturbance, "Well, the only thing I regret this incident was my link to chaos emeralds...my brother still have that,"

"But he's so adorable, just like you." She smiled.

He shrugged as the first reply, "But we're still couldn't figure his exact powers. I'll say he rarely use Dad's speed, and rather depend on his glow things whenever he's hover attack. The bird's name is Glaciust, he said some accident had brought him with the bird. It was the source of his strange powers. But at least I'm still having his speed and your strength." He then gave a strange cruel laugh jokingly.

She then suddenly ask a strange question that came out of nowhere, "By the way Volt, do you… have a girlfriend?

To Volt, this is the most disturbing question he'd ever heard, "Noooo, I haven't!!!! This is so unfair, dash is 4 years younger but he's already got a girlfriend before me!!"

"He has?" Amy was confused by his newest information about his brother already got a girlfriend. She then laid her emerald eyes to the downstairs scanning more closely to Dash. He was accompanied by the echidna girl. She then observed her more carefully. The girl was about Dash's age, wearing some tropical dress, dark brown fur, and strangely her quills was raised up with orange details.

She then made the conclusion and pointed to the little echidna girl, "Do you mean that girl? She's adorable…and familiar at the same time. Who is she?"

Volt blinked once…perhaps twice to catch her question more clearly, "Oh...her? you don't want to know..." He, strangely spoke in awkward tone.

Amy then notice this strange behavior. Clouded by annoyance, she then narrowed her eyes to him, demanding, "Tell…"

"Do u reaaaaaaaly want to know?" Volt titled his head with blank expression, somehow pretending to be dense.

Amy tapped her boot, demanding with more clear statement, "What's do terrible about her?… Now, tell me."

"She's-Shadow's-little-bumble-of-joy…"

He made this statement quickly (possibly tried to make sure Amy didn't hear that). Though so, Amy manage to hear it clear and loud as her mind's being numb.

Of course ever since she came to this world, Amy aware that everything's changed. But hearing that Shadow was actually having a family? This is a same craze fact as if he was telling her Eggman's getting diet.

"H…how…did that happen? Who's his wife??"

"Long story...not much know how it happens maybe Sonic but meh… Very unlike his Dad she's a shy girl…way more docile…"

Amy looked closely again at the strange pair…Dash and Marina, she somehow thought…that's cute…

"Do you think it's a good thing if you introduce me to Dash?"

Volt quickly responded to this sudden question, "What?? This is not really a good time, he'll freak out!"

"Ah seeing his feature, I'm not sure Dash would freak out like his dad or you."

It was then out of Volt luck, two odd pair whom they just talked about walk by to them. Volt was panicking that he realized that he had a bad feeling about this sudden encounter.

Dash the hedgehog came with appearance as much as expectation by what Amy saw from Volt's database, or downstairs below. Perhaps this was the time when she got to close with him, she was able to observe him more as he slowly walk by. He was sort of more to albino hedgehog unlike his family. Pure white fur, and dazzled Sonic's lime eyes covered by his bangs (as she guessed it was her bang). Mostly on the contrast was his facial…showed a serious tone unlike his father.

Marina was has a unique features, a dark brown echidna instead a hedgehog like her father, her eyes were one blue and the other is red. If Volt didn't tell her that she's Shadow's daughter, she would probably never guessed. Despite the species gap, Marina's quills weren't down like most of echidnas, it was more to upper feature. Some of her body had some orange orange details, Amy immediately suspected it was his father's.

Marina noticed Amy's startling at her, she then talked to her walking partner, "Your Mother is getting younger and beautiful as each day pass"

Dash the hedgehog, noticing to what Marina's been pointing. Only could raise an eyebrow, and perhaps…seconds later his eyes widened. But Amy ignored his reaction, since she was proud by Marina's praise. She only thanking her and started a conversation. And poor Volt how was also ignored, and left only to face his little brother's glaring lime eyes.

"Yes Marina...my secrets are the facial creams. We woman needs to use it as a soon in youngest ages."

"Oh wow, i used to live in beaches. My mom said minerals are good"

Dash was steeping forward, his lime eyes narrowing in annoyance at his so called brother, demanding some answers, "Volt…why does that girl looked like our mom?"

"Eheh...long story..."

Amy pretended to not listen any of her "sons" conversation and try to more focus on what Marina attention, "...As Aunt Rouge would say, first impression is crucial."

"Really?? She said that?"

Having enough on Dash's glare Volt finally chimed in the girls and pulled Amy, "Sorry to interrupted with the chit chat girls… Come here little Ames…"

He heard his brother's protest, "Hey! You can't get away with this!!"

And then…added by Amy's, "Vooooolt…!! ...You can't interrupt mommy's nice chat about beautiful facial appearance!"

Trying to calm her down Volt was about to open his mouth to speak. But he wasn't expected her eyes widened in fear, something was wrong. He trailed to what she was looking. Up to the window ceiling few helicopters getting close...

…too close…

"EVERYBODY DUCK!!!" he screamed

Before he observed carefully, suddenly loud crash heard on the impact of the helicopter with the ceiling. Volt in instinct immediately protect his mother, brother and Marina while the girls screamed from the shredding glasses.

Suddenly black mans jumping in the build, knocking him down to the floor.

"GET DOWN, You're surrounded!!! Volt didn't see anything on the floor but Marina and his brother were also pushed down.

After a while there is no sound… and he didn't feel any weight that was suppose to roughly knock him down anymore. Volt just realized his teenager mother was nowhere to be seen…

The helicopters and strange cops just kidnapped her…

---

**Okay so I did lie about the Cliffhanger... Please don't kill me about how Shadow's life. And there is a web about the "Leet" lang translator. I'll update about the char's picture later... **

** Now here's the nest way to beg Flicker's Owner to continue on her chappie. Just try to guess, anything... even if it's wrong don't feel bad, it's gonna make me happy, really...**

**Next Chapter will be about how Silver related to Volt (yet another crazy theory expected, and two obvious heroes added their rescue mission) **

**Sorry about the grammar problems, I was stressed, and have made my best... sort of...**


	6. The Rescue Plan and Family Facts

**BEWARE!! The HYGF is Back!! (do the happy dance) Enjoy!!  
**

-

--

-

Chapter: The rescue plan and family facts

"_What just happened?"_

"_An unknown helicopter just broke in a kidnapped her…"_

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WAS MOM?? IN 12 YEARS OLD??"

The adult fox and his personal apprentice's conversation were disturbed quickly. When they would turn around to see Dash's eye widened as wide as his muscles could stretch.

"Well once you're a time traveler squad you won't find this strange." His brother spoke with bored half tone voice. He gave a bored tone which was led to mocking his own brother.

But Dash was not in the mood for any silly sibling fights for now. Don't you would crazy if knowing the woman who bore you is about your age? Perhaps for Sonic the Hedgehog and Volt wouldn't, but Dash was always exception in his family. Just as the cyborg hedgehog feared, his little brother would panic. Of course he knew him very well…

Dash was different… He was considered oddball among the males in his family. His mind was limited for some ration thinking. While his father and brother would see the world as no boundaries (or there's no such things as law), they see the world was wider brought by the life time wild adventures experience.

"But that's so freak me out, man!!" He screamed in panic, then to unexpected, faintly he added a strange sentence, "….Although she is cute when she was young…"

"Told ya…"

Volt believed in power of knowledge. He believed in science. He also believed in Biology. He mostly believed Psychology.

He once read from Wikipedia's fact that 30 individual's personality was influenced by their family (seventies others came from environment). One cannot escape from their family's habits, perspectives, preference, especially when those came from your parents.

In this case he would conclude a very cliché sentence.

Like Father like sons…

After all Sonic met her mother back when he was about Dash's age… right?

Sonic coughed at this fact, with his face flushed into pink visibly on the virtual internet messenger, "Okaaaaaay…let's back to the subject you're saying she was kidnapped…again…"

"Something's never change" Tail's being the only adult that present in that room rolled his eyes.

"But I don't understand why does he aftered my little mom instead our real one."

"I'm not so sure….ambushing the adult Amy is not a good idea. He'll end up die with her range. As her husband I can't deny that fact."

That would be one of rarest dramatic sentence which came out from the blue world known hero.

Tails spoke within his voice heard in the middle of his typing, "I just found out the crook, it was the last GUN general"

"Wait? The guy who's got fired? Before Mr. Stuart comes in and GUN change it's name and purpose?" Volt got in.

For the first time Shadow spoke in this meeting through the monitor of virtual messenger, "So that's how he found out about young Amy he's got our data…"

Sonic added in as agreement, "…spying on us…"

"Without our suspicion I'm not surprised he wants revenge." Shadow reply's back

"And perhaps changing the past… He was aiming on you, Volt…" Tails turned back on his pupil.

"Me…? Why me?"

"Volt… Eggman had gone retired because of your incident. This won't happen when you're born. Killing past Amy shall be the easiest way. She's long gone before you were born."

"Wait?? I'm gonna loose my existence?? But aren't that a bit too cruel? Why doesn't he kill me instead?" Volt yelled in panic.

Tails aided in "He wants to go revenge to us all by doing this, what will happen to the future without Amy shall be questioned."

"Yeah, imagine what Sonic would do without her…Who knows? Maybe he's even more idiot that now" Against all odds Shadow still has few ideas to insult his partner.

"WHAT?" Sonic snarled, but even though he was about to assaulted him Shadow dodged his head before he do.

"Look Kid, we would gladly help but there's some meteor shower here." Shadow spoke still held Sonic's head to make sure the blue hedgehog didn't rammed against him.

"Hey it's not my fault my only consultant who were as strong as me was Shadow!!"

BAM!!

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE, YOU MISSED THE METEOR"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S INSULTING ME!!"

Tails rolled his azure eyes as he took the remote control.

"Well…we don't need to hear their arguments…" The monitored died thus ended the conversation from the 'great' high destructive commanders. "Ah okay kids let me rephrase on what Shadow said: They could come, but your Dad probably blew things up all. We haven't mention if Shadow was there… If they have stupid fight again, try to use imagination on how worse the scenario could get. Since they're being 'too good', they will probably blow the place and paparazzi strikes again making past Amy's presence known to everyone."

"Why does it's so hard having a very powerful Dad" Dash shared the distress expression with the adult Tails as he massaging his temples.

"DUDE NOO!! I'LL LOOSE MY EXISTENCE!!"

Volt's overreacting scream had been considered acceptable in this situation. He didn't like the idea of nonexistence; he thought it may be worse than death. As a time traveler he had seen the parallel alternatives.

Parallel alternatives are known to be some past time that was exist but didn't have continuity. For example he had been to the Time where his father was killed, by what it seemed to be Shadow who was frozen. Before that happened, he was almost killed by his apprentice Silver the hedgehog. And back that time his father spent his most of his time with some girl who kept praying, and hoping, crying and praying again… only god knows if she could do something more than being carried, or walking…or praying (to whom she prayed is also a mystery)

(AN: I didn't insult anyone… that's just Volt's perspectives, please don't think about it…well it's kinda bit my opinion but please don't kill me over just one paragraph)

"Volt!!"

A voice called his name, and he didn't need to guessed who it was.

"Volt, I've just hear she was gone and…!!"

The albino hedgehog barged into the door without any hesitation. That is until his amber eyes scanned the room and it fell to Dash the hedgehog, he gave a slight of fright. But Silver was a trained warrior, he tried to keep his head cool down…

…though all of the room members would guess that he was 'trying' to…

Dash would raise an eyebrow in confusion. He noticed this 'hedgehog' from the future often visited his brother.

But for some reason he often reacted strange ways whenever he saw him.

Silver stepped aside approaching Volt with his eyes still fixed on him. This strange behavior is most likely whenever a person would cautiously tried to run away from some beast. He quickly dragged his own brother, and fled to the exit.

Dash still had his lime eyes on Silver's tracks.

He often asked his brother if his presence was always a disturbance to him.

But his brother would spoke that that albino hedgehog was being cranky…

…try to avoid making any contact to him, that's all…

"Why don't you go focus on your girlfriend, instead!!" his brother's voice echoed suddenly. Judging by his voice he was already being dragged too far.

Dash felt a slight warm on his cheeks, he does fond with the echidna girl, but he respected her. The idea on her being his girlfriend was just…too sudden…

Plus her Father would kill him for that…

"Marina's not my girl friend!!" he denied, but of course everyone would say otherwise.

-

--

-

"Hey what gives?" Volt protested, but his Time Travelling partner ignored him.

Silver's mind was wondered somewhere else since he dragged the cyborg hedgehog like an cart. After few whimpers, he finally stopped somewhere and let him stood by himself.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we've caused?"

"You don't need to drag me if you're afraid of my brother, Dash. It's not like he is your father…"

"Your brother IS my Father!!" He snapped uncontrollably.

"Sheesh… Cool down! Why do you have to be so quiet ever since you hanging around with me in my time?"

"Because you had no idea what it's like to go to the past where you would see your father was around… And he was eight years old!! The reason why I stuck with you it was because of Blaze asked me to."

"She sent you here because you're still having a problem with your behavior whenever you're in Time. Ever since you discovered who your real family tree, you often get panic, and masked it into overly serious expression that even as quiet as Shadow."

"I…"

"Do you know why you looked like a bird, Silver?" Volt suddenly changed the subject his face leaned to facing him.

It was some kind of insult to the albino, but he knew that it was a fact.

"Do you notice Dash's main source of power?" he asked again.

"Yes… It was a bird-like ice creature… His name is Glaciust…"

"He a Summoner, he summoned Glaciust the ice demon which shaped like a bird."

"And you let him met young Amy…" he suddenly changed back the subject.

"Oh relax…"

"..and soon he would know who I am…" he whimpered in panic.

"No one knows about you Silver… Except me, Professor, Sonic and Shadow. Actually I think the Professor had working on his serum right not…"

"What serum…?"

-

--

-

Back in the meeting room, Dash looked back meeting a gun pointing at right on his forehead.

"Uh…Professor… What's with the gun?"

Oddly the adult fox gave a strange smile to contrast with his body language. The fact that someone holding a gun with a smile on his face is not a good combination…

"Oh no worries. This won't hurt… Much…"

-

--

-

"Memory Loss Serum?"

"Hypnotizing…" Volt spoke, "He was trying to make like those MIB movies… The first one works like a gun…That's gonna hurt."

-

--

-

"Ow…my head…"

"Are you feeling well, Dash?"

"Ugh no… I felt like someone banged a small bullet into my skull…"

"What did you do last time?"

"I don't know… The last thing I know, I was in the simulation. I must've been hit."

"Yes..." Tails grinned, "Yes you are…"

"I guess I need to go…"

"Do you need me to walk with you?"

"No…" He spoke while began wobbly standing, "I think Marina's waiting me outside…"

-

--

-

"And…what's it got to do with my Father's power, again?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's a long story how he got that ice bird thing flying around him. And Glaciust happened to have a face like you, 5 star shaped like a cockatoo."

"I thought Summoner can't inherit their powers to their young…" Silver ended his sentence with gulp.

"Maybe be not… But if both of your parents are Summoner you could have some fragments of their powers… Your mother happens to have similar power like you. Marina, was a water creature Summoner, no wonder your powers often floating things!"

"My power is Gravity!" Silver growled, "And why do we have to discuss about my family line?"

The Cyborg touched his own chin with his hand in thinking, "Because you're strange one, Silver… You don't inherit any of our speed. I mean, if you're supposed to be my will be nephew, then I'm your Uncle. But that also make Sonic the hedgehog was your…"

"…DON'T SAY IT!!" he snapped, "This is why I never told anyone that I was related to him. I'm considered oddball in my family…" he gave a slight whine of distress.

"Aw don't feel bad… I think you're abilities was more to your mother… And that means Shadow the hedgehog was also your…"

He handed his hand to stop the cyborg hedgehog, "Let's focus on Ms. Rose… Look, the reason why I'm coming back is because I feel pathetic. I trusted you in guiding her, and you fail as always!!"

"Hey it's not my fault she's gone."

"No maybe not, but if we fail this rescue you're existence will be gone, so is my Dad which means mine also."

"MOMMY I'M SAVING YOU!!"

Before he knew it Volt was left running leaving him behind.

-

--

-

Somewhere in the secret base, a vortex appeared, two figure approached and they were none other than the teenage Sonic and Shadow.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know but one thing for sure, Amy is here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the vortex was aftering the source. All we have to do is searching her in here…whatever this place is…"

"But why would she be here? In the future?"

"How the heck should I know?" he rolled his eyes, "Look, the reason why I'm coming is because I feel pathetic. I trusted you in guiding her, but you fail as always!!"

"Hey it's not my fault she's gone."

"No maybe not, but if we fail this rescue mission I don't want you wailing in distressed by her absent because no one's running for you…"

"AMY I'M SAVING YOU!!"

As usual Sonic often leave anyone into dust…especially Shadow…

Little did they know that they actually were in the bas where Amy kept in hostage.

-

--

-

In the other room filled which the walls were filled with monitors. Ironically…the soldier who was meant to watched over the place was already ambushed by Silver and Volt.

"Okay Volt, do your thing!" Silver gave a thumbs up as approval.

"My pleasure…" Volt cracked his knuckles as his hacking skills began, his paws typing the computers of the monitors as quickly as his father's speed. Within minutes the computer's securities were immediately conquered by him, "Too easy…" he grinned triumphal, "The data said Amy was in north, she was with the General on the North."

But the albino one did not pay any attention to any of what he spoke…

Instead he saw one of the monitor with terror.

"I'M DOOMED!! He screamed like a banshee.

"What…what?" The Cyborg blinked, while approaching his partner.

"This is not happening they're here!! Bad time!!" Silver pointed the screen he watched with his finger shaking.

Volt titled his head in curious, I monitor showed two teenage hedgehogs walking side by side. One was blue one was black, and both of them are strangely familiar…

"Who's that?"

"GAH!!" His partner smacked his own forehead, "They're teenage Sonic and Shadow."

"Oh really?" He looked surprised.

"Now you know how I feel!!"

"What do you think are they doing here?"

"What else? They're trying to bring Ms. Rose home."

"Well this should be easy to make Amy safe. I hate to say this but I think we should cooperate with them either we like it or not."

"NOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THEM!! YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE ME ALIVE!!"

Volt Ignored his partner's please, now it's his turn to drag the albino hedgehog forcefully like he did to him before.

Bur this is kind of bit hard since he was frantically struggling.

-

--

-

Shadow's ear perked once, few voices informed him that there's other's presence.

"What's wrong, Shadow?"

"Quiet! I've heard someone's coming" He shushed.

There are two voices: one was whining.

That's not kind of the sound like danger which he suspected.

He saw from faraway. Two hedgehogs are approaching. One was a Cyborg, with Han blue as his original fur.

He was dragging a familiar figure…

"Now… It couldn't be that bad."

"Shut up! I'd prefer to be dying than meeting them again! You don't know what it's like to be racing with them!!"

"Well, since you've met them before. Why don't you go talk to them?"

Perhaps Volt never knew the word of "Mercy".

He still ignored his please as he pushed Silver facing Sonic and Shadow.

In this process he was flapping both of his arms in panic, but soon frozen like a stone once he faced the famous duo.

"Silver?" Sonic called in confusion.

After his name was called, he then dusting himself and gave up, "Well it seemed we meet again Sonic and Shadow…"

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I was put in charge to keep Miss Rose's safety with…this lunatic new partner of mine…"

They both noticed he narrowed his amber eyes to the Cyborg hedgehog beside him.

"Partner?"

"Actually Silver is my personal assistance…" He grinned.

"More like a slave…" He growled.

Sonic then titled his head "Who? How…? Metal?"

"Well, I'm not exactly him but…"

BAM!!

The Cyborg was never given a chance to talk since a large miscellaneous object slammed to him out of nowhere. Silver just used his telekinesis power to shut his mouth cruelly. Instantly He was fell on the ground groaning from his pain.

Perhaps he too didn't know the word of "Mercy".

"Don't mind him, I thought your presence's purpose was to pick her up?

Sonic was a bit concerning on the Cyborg hedgehog, but he then spoke, "Well…fine, explain why Amy Rose was here."

"She was a space distortion victim. While she was here we tried our best to secure her safety until the next space distortion could bring her home. Until someone failed this task…" He narrowed his amber eyes again to his partner.

The Cyborg hedgehog was recovering, "We were ambushed!!"

But Silver didn't pay any attention to him, he still facing Shadow this time, "But since you're here, I guess we don't have to wait that long…"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well let's make a deal shall we? We will help you to find Ms. Rose. She'll be save, both of you will take her home, and forget all of this nonsense…including our encounter. No feedback is necessary. Her safety is our priority in this moment." He then offered his hand to Sonic, some of his powers fragments still glowing on his palm.

The blue hedgehog raised one of his eyebrow, "Why should we thrust you?"

"Well, you've got no choice, have you?"

He eyed to Shadow whom replied, "I can't see why not…"

"I guess you're right…" He then took Silver's arm and shook it.

"Now, do you know exactly where Amy is?"

"No but he does." He pointed to the Cyborg hedgehog once again.

"What? The Robo Hedge?" Shadow asked.

"Silver you're so rude that you never introduced me to them." The Cyborg stood while he whipped his head.

"I felt too lazy for it…"

"Okay then, if you're too lazy I just let these babies do the entire job."

"What babies?"

"These…" The Cyborg hedgehog extended both of his hands like a presentator on a big opening act. Suddenly all of the computer screen around them viewing strange datas with title 'Cyborg Volt'.

"The name's Volt, currently the best hacker in the world. SMILE!!"

All the computers lost its function as hundreds of smiley-s appeared on the screen.

"Computer Virus?" Sonic asked in amused.

"Yeps! I've programmed it to only operational only on our occurrence nearby. Let's go!" Volt then run and lead the way.

The male hedgehogs followed him running straight to front of them.

"Something about that kid…" Sonic's voice was so low that it only can be heard by Shadow between their running.

"You mean because he resembled much to metal sonic?" Shadow replied back

"No…more than that…I feel it for some reason…"

The heroes finally reached into an open base. All of them halted while scanning the places.

"So where is she?"

"Funny….the signal says she should be here…"

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted from a voice above.

They saw a man standing on stairs.

The crooked behind all of this…

"You've done very well Cyborg Volt… I see you've got some new friends here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the general of what once to be called GUN… That is…until this little pest fired me…"

"What?" Sonic and Shadow said in unison as they looked back to Volt.

"Oooooh… did I?" The Cyborg hedgehog asked naively, he was seriously confused.

"True, true… I was the about to substitute the last GUN General, the one who had faced Shadow the hedgehog during the Black Arms incident. But not long after I made new rules you happen to hacked our system and almost made the GUN broke. Out of nowhere you managed to convince the President to fire me and replaced me with that lowlife Mr. Stuart."

"Your new system is absurd!! You framed and nearly get my Father to jail, threatened my families and friends all of because we're powerful. You feared us but didn't compromise it. You just took blame to us and do nothing about it. Mr. Stuart was a lot better than you! He knows our need and he managed to cooperate with us!"

"Shut it! Don't compare me with that Amateur!!"

"No… I know you… You're the former scientist who's jealous of my Mentor. You threatened him once, by holding me in hostage. And you still don't accept that he inherited Eggman's entire machine."

"Right, I use to worshiped Eggman for his desire to rule the world. But after that incident of yours that he retired to become your godfather, I am truly disappointed… Thanks to my dear Ella, we could share our hatred to your Father. Wait until we ruled the world, Volt."

"Is the future was going to be this strange…" Sonic whispered to Shadow once again.

"This is no time to think about it."

"Aren't that bright? You took far by kidnapping Amy… Where is she?"

"Smart fellow aren't you? She's here…" He suddenly brought Amy from his back.

All of them alarmed, "AMY!!"

"Volt…Silver!! And…Sonic and Shadow?" Amy's voice trailed to confusion, noticing her friends came…

…not that she expected as a teenage hedgehogs.

Silver give a negative signal by crossing his arms, while Volt wailing "chigauyo" in panic.

But the general never gave a time think as he pointed a gun to her head…

"AMY!!"

-

--

-

**Sorry...cliffhanger again...I can't resist...It will be over soon**

**ps. sorry for the stupid grammar and please...don't kill me...**


	7. Sonic's and Shadow's real wrath

**Well fo-chan was back again... Sorry to keep all of you waiting for the next chapter, I've been as busy as hell on june. Thank you for all of the reviewers! Sorry if it's just few of them.  
**

T.A.R.N.S.: yep...welcome to my crazy theory

SonikkuMan: I don't live in english basis country so I don't have anyone to correct it. Sorry to confuse you though...

Shinju the Rabbit: lovely details that you gave. thank you!

sonamy4eva22: are you a phrophet??

--

Amy felt a sharp object pointed on her head. Now she'd seen lots of action movies with the boys that she didn't need to guess what that thing was… Kidnapped by Eggman several times were few things, at least he never attempted anything to hurt her. She heard the boys bellow called her again.

"AMY!!"

"Let her go!!"

"Bastard, why are you doing this?"

"Well, I got two advantages. It's all about Volt…it's always about him. I loose everything because of him… But no matter, his brain is priceless. If he's agreeing substitute her and obeyed my every command, I will gladly release her. Everyone knows Volt was given the full authority to control every computer of this planet. So imprisoned him in our base was a stupid idea. Unless he wants the girl dies but that impossible because it won't make any difference."

"Why you creep!!"

"Be quiet, one move, I'll pull the trigger…and… Oh, by the way, wash your dye. I hate those lowlife wannabes of Sonic. Same goes to you wannabe Shadow."

Sonic was often being called 'faker' by Shadow. But wanna-be? That was a total insult…

"What the…? Wannabe? I am Sonic!"!

"I AM the real Shadow, I assure your death approaches if you spoke those words again."

General's eyebrow lifted. His suspicion grew when Volt and Silver were getting panic, "Not wannabes?"

"Oh no, they're the biggest fan that they're assuring it was themselves…ahahaha…" the cyborg hedgehog gave a dry nervous laugh.

"What?" Sonic and Shadow ask at the same time until both of them turn to Volt.

"You're information isn't trustworthy enough. Answer!" He demanded while pressed the gun to Amy's head making her scream.

"STOP!!"

Everyone turned to Silver whose yelling impeded all of them.

The albino hedgehog then raised a hand, "They're young Sonic and Shadow…"

"What do you mean?"

Volt looks at Silver in disbelief, "Silver…"

"Sonic and Shadow?? In their teenage form?"

He nodded in defeat, "You've heard time travelling? They're from the past to pick Miss Rose…"

The General then laughed, "THIS IS RICH!! Teenager Sonic and Shadow was here." pointing the gun to Sonic and Shadow, "So this shall end everything…"

Volt spoke to his partner with sarcastic tone, "Smooth move Silver…"

Silver panicked, "Okay….so it turns out baaaaad…"

The General suddenly withdrew his gun when he saw something in the window ceiling. His eyes widened in fear as he saw something large coming his way.

"HOLY SHI…!!"

BOOOOOM!!

Suddenly a meteor about a size of a truck bashed to the base suddenly and hit him. Amy was lost from the hit and the general's grip. She fell from the stairs and soon was caught by Sonic.

"Amy? Ames… you're all right?" The blue hedgehog questioned his friend repeatedly while he's still carrying her.

Amy seemed to be having a temporary shock for a while. But then hearing her idol called her over and over slowly her emerald eyes moving. "Sonic! Shadow! I'm so glad both of you came!" the girl hugged him tightly.

Sonic was shocked for a while but then sighed in relief. He then slowly let her standing.

"Heh…We're thankful that you're not hurt. Thanks to whatever that thing was…"

"Meteor? There's only less than 5 chance that Meteor would land directly to this place" Shadow then turned to the future teenage hedgehogs, "What is going on?"

"Well… Since that Meteor just came in suddenly, that means…"

"…no…way…" the albino hedgehog began to bewildered.

And both of the future hedgehogs seemed to know what happened. Sonic, Shadow and Amy was still confused by the incident. But then all of their question were suddenly answered when a tall figure came out between the smokes.

"Not another false hunch again!! I thought this meteor was about the size of a ball because of the atmosphere!!"

An adult hedgehog wailed. It was actually adult Sonic in the middle of the ruins. He came out of nowhere stepping on top of the Meteor while titled this special goggle from his head gear. He didn't' seemed to realized his position but after some few rants he turned back to see Volt and Silver.

"Silver? Volt?"

"CHIGAUYO!!" This time Silver snapped while hanging his head in distress.

"Uhuh…hi…" the cyborg gave a nervous wave in greeting his own father who still didn't figure it out what happened.

"What are you two doing here? What's with Silver?"

"Uh…" he pointed at young Sonic and Shadow

"WHAT THE??" Adult Sonic was taken back. He then jumps down and land in front of Sonic with a shock face.

Amy was nervous, she knew that the young Sonic was suspicious. Seeing a resemblance of himself Sonic then ask, "Who are you?"

In the main rule of Time Travelers, one cannot reveal themselves. But adult Sonic often ignored that rule, "Well for starters I am you in the future…"

"WHAT??"

"I forgot to tell you about this…" Amy pointed both of her fingers nervously, "I was with your future in here…"

"So there are two fakers…" Shadow spoke; he didn't seem to be amused.

"Ugh… Shadow… You didn't seemed to change" Sonic's adult version raised an eyebrow to him.

"Somebody please tell me what happen here?" Silver's yell reminded them.

"I'm miscalculating the meteor, and it actually fell to this…?"

Volt sighed, "It's the base where they keep Amy."

"Oh wonderful, now the only thing I'm feared of is Shadow's would kill me…"

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood of killing you."

"I didn't mean you… I meant HIM!" he then pointed to the sky.

On the broken opening ceiling there stood yet another adult hedgehog. Base black colored with red crossing, high tech red goggles, and wore a reddish brown jacket…

Well, we don't need to guess who it is…

"So my prediction is right…we were in the future before."

"But I don't remember we've been here."

"We've been brainwashed" He jumps down and stood beside adult Sonic, "Do you honestly think that we will be allowed to be here?"

"Uhm…yeah…I guess not"

Shadow gave a small smirk seeing his younger version of his own, "So…surprised to see me?"

"Uhm…. After being cloned before? I don't think so…"

"Right…I've kind of forgot how cold I was back then." his smirk grew wider

All of them noticed some rumbling nearby. They saw the general wakes up from the ashes. He seemed to be in pretty bad shaped, dust all over him while his glasses are misplaced.

"This is NOT over!! I refuse to give up!"

There was a small laugh in the middle of the hedgehogs it was Adult Sonic's, "Well you forgot one thing…Dude."

The general was confused by his reaction but he suddenly lost sight of that adult blue hedgehog until a voice was behind him.

"Once people find out we cause this mess. They usually leave it to the military to pick us up and clean the mess, and paparazzi won't be here…which means…" He turned to see adult Sonic was behind him…grinning, "We've got a full authority here!"

Sonic then suddenly flicked his finger to the general's forehead… Although it seemed not a threat but the impact cause a bleeding on his forehead as the general fell. Adult Sonic panicked seeing this didn't turn out like he'd expected.

Shadow slapped his forehead with his hand, "Idiot, you hit him too hard…"

"I didn't mean to!! I tried to make it slow!"

"Sometimes you forgot how fragile they are!"

"He's not dead is he?"

The tall dark hedgehog walked closer. As soon he reached the fainted general, he poked the body with his shoe, "No… he's still breathing…"

"I swear, I didn't do mean it!"

"Including your miscalculation with the meteor?"

"I…ah… Aw man! You know I'm not good with math!!"

"Be glad the meteor just ran to this place! What if it fell to the city?"

"Why do I always get the blame?"

"Because IT IS your fault!!"

"What is going on?" the teenage Sonic and Shadow ask at the same time looking strangely to their own adult version.

Volt sighed, "The usual…"

"He… he just did it with a flick of a finger?" Amy bewildered.

"Not now we've got more problems than him." Silver did have a point on that, he was aiming at the additional soldier who kidnapped Amy before.

Adult Sonic and Shadow were still arguing that they didn't notice the soldiers are surrounding them.

"Halt!!" they said.

The powerful hedgehogs finally looked all their surroundings. They're not annoyed that they're surrounded. More like on how their arguments were disturbed.

And…they're not in a good mood…

"Oh no…" Silver was panicked again.

"Run run run run run!!" Volt quickly led the teenage hedgehogs to get out of the building. The teenage Sonic and Shadow are still concern to their adulthood, but they heard their yelling echoed while they're running out.

"SHUT UP!! WE'RE BUSY!!"

BOOOOOM!!

And there's another explosions.

"Thank goodness we made it in time" Volt sighed.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I've got signals from Professor. His ships are close now. We should be safe."

"Safe from what?" Sonic asked.

"You and his wrath…" Volt rolled his eyes.

"Never mess with them when they're arguing. Or you will face the danger worse than atomic bomb…" Silver ended while speaking those words like enchanting words.

Obviously both of them had been this situation quit countless times. A plane suddenly came from the sky.

"That's Professor's plane! Get in all of you!"

A giant ray gun appeared out of nowhere with a mechanical voice heard, "Please state the password…"

"Blue Tornado…" Volt spoke.

But the ray gun extended the machine aiming with a beeping sound, "Sorry, that was last week's password."

Everybody's screamed in panic, "Wait wait!!"

The giant ray gun split it's gear into half revealing Adult Tails himself inside laughing, "It gets them every time!"

"Prof you're killing us…" Volt took a breath in relief.

"T…Tails?"

"Oh you mean 'big' little brother." He was chuckling, while Sonic noticed that he's higher than him.

He stunned but gave a small chuckle instead, "Eheh yeah…"

"So how are things going on?"

"Adult Sonic and Shadow just barged in because the meteor was misplaced."

"…and they're arguing again." Silver complained.

"Again?? Why…those powerful arrogant…" The professor sighed,

"So what are we going to do?" Shadow then asked, he was sick doing nothing.

"Nothing until we wait for their argument to be cool down. I guess we all could just watch…" Tails then handed a remote control, one of many screens of the plane revealed adult Sonic and Shadow.

…who was still arguing…with many fainted soldiers lied all around them.

The adult Sonic arguing his black twin counterpart, "It's a tie… AGAIN!!"

"Well that was fast…" Tails commented

"I guess both of you would never change aren't you?" Amy giggled.

"They question is… How competitive we could get?" The teenage blue hedgehog raised both of his shoulder.

"Funny that you asked that question…" Silver gave a sarcastic statement.

"NOT SO FAST!!" All of them then turn to the general with a bleeding head, they did amazed that somehow he was still can wake up.

"I'm not going to loose on you again! Not now, not ever!!"

"That's official, I flicked it too hard. He's gone nuts." Adult Sonic sighed.

"Oho you've thought you are very strong aren't you Sonic?

"Uh…duh?"

"I've had enough of this!!", out of nowhere the general found a pushed a button, "I present you BIOLIZARD 2!!"

Ground's rumbling a giant lizard, bigger than the last biolizard appeared. Sonic and Shadow did remember the first time they met, it was ended up with a large lizard one of Gerald's insane creation.

Such a nice memories…

The new Biolizard was gigantically large, purple colored, more to T-rex shape. While it's roaring it reveal some large sharp teeth. All of them stunned by their presence.

However the adult Shadow and Sonic remained…calm?

"Whoa the new Biolizard" adult Sonic was amused.

"…complete with humungous teeth…" his black doppelganger commented

"Uh…general? They don't seem to budge…"

"No way!! They were fear! Yeah that's it, since they were trembling with fear that they froze to death!!"

Sonic's lime eyes gleaming, "Is this thing strong?"

"It seemed so…"

"Oh cool! It's been a while I haven't got strong opponent other than you. Oh can I….? Can I…?" he turned to his partner pleading like a child.

"No way! You've done enough damage right now."

"Okay then we're settling this the old fashion way…"

Back in the Professor Tail's ship. It was unclear how the two commanders settle their next decision. All of them focused into the monitors, leaning their body towards it, and also narrowed their eyes. Even though Tail's today's…er future technology was fairly advance, his cameras still couldn't match adult Sonic and Shadow's speed.

"What are they doing…?" Silver's tone was getting annoyed.

"Last time I've heard they wanted to decide which one should defeat Biolizard2." Shadow spoke.

"Shouldn't they like…working together?"

"No, we don't want to waste any blood again"

The adult fox and hedgehog teenagers looked at each other to found that the last sentence didn't came from any of them. They looked back to see Shadow who was the adult one opened the ship's main door and entering the ship.

"What? Since when did you get here?"

"Since I loose the bet, he's stubbornly wants to do this alone."

"Bet… What bet? How did you settle it? Did you guys beating each other?"

"No… It'll be too long."

"Did you guys arguing?"

"It'll result the same…"

"Ask orders?"

"Mr. Stuart would hide under his working table and whined saying we should decided it our self. He's a great boss…but when it comes to us he was really scared to death."

"…Head or Tails from coins?"

"…No…Sonic said he wanted the old fashioned way…"

"…_Sciccor" _

"_Mine's Rock"_

"_You loose." Sonic grinned._

"_Darn…"_

"Rock…Paper…Sciccors…?"

Not any words spoken after what they're heard. Sonic and Shadow are probably older in here, but they're still immature in some ways. Realizing none of them needed to speak any longer, all of them looked back at the monitor. Adult Shadow had seen lots of things, thus seeing his partner who was about to work alone is not amusing to him. He just sat alone in the corner reading thick books of philosophy and one of it happened to be the "Bible".

So how is future Sonic will save this day?

We remembered as the high general not moving the spot. He then waved as he walked to near the biolizard 02

"Yo, general!! How many times do I have to say that vengeance is a waste of time?"

He then raised his right hand.

"You don't know? How come you never notice this?" he still spoke.

…walked closer…

"All of it only for your own selfish pleasure!"

His gloved right hand revealed 3 odd looking rings.

"May this…ends all!!"

Back on the plane…

"What's that? Power rings?" Amy asked.

"On the contrary…it's a ring to controlling his powers" The adult Shadow spoke, and still not interest to look the monitor.

Let's see how the Biolizard2 reacted.

The biolizard notice him and preparing itself for blowing…

"Hey wait give me time to prepare first!!" the future Sonic panicked, and hasting to take off one of the rings.

…From the monstrous lizard mouth conjured a ball of light beaming.

"…if I could…just…take…of…this…stupid…ring…" Adult Sonic ignored his dangerous positioned, while struggling to take of his ring.

As the fire ball grew larger then shot right into him…

BOOOOOOM!!

The base was destroyed and smokes all over.

On Tails plane again it seemed everyone can't tell what happen, "Wha… What happened?"

The smoke decrease revealing Sonic's shadowed figure…

"Having enough?"

But Sonic's quill didn't seem to be blue, instead golden streaks beaming from it.

He just became…Super Sonic without any Chaos Emeralds.

--

**Sorry for the short chappie... I've been lazy, but the next chapter shall be out very soon. "Mrs. Sonic" is surely will be in it.**

**TBC for the last chapter! I hoped...**


	8. Mrs Sonic

**Sorry for the late updating...apparently I easily updated all chapters of "Honey, You've Gone to the Future" except the conclusion. I was clearly busy, on other side of country helping for social works etc.**

**Either that please enjoy this last chappie (not include the epilogue however)**

--

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we're here to report this event, world known hero Sonic the Hedgehog on his Super form. After those long years!! You're very lucky to witness this!! Very lucky!"_

"What is he doing?" Sonic watched in curiously when the Cyborg hedgehog reported the event like a reporter.

"Oh…Volt? He's reporting the live news." The adult fox didn't even look at his apprentice, to see it was normal.

"Now? Where?"

"On the whole television."

"He…did….?? Why?? How…?"

"Who wouldn't excite that you can be Super form without any Chaos Emeralds in the future? Besides, he is a world class hacker." This time Amy answered it for him with smile.

Sonic then took more paying attention to her smile. It was genuine, making her innocent image portrayed visibly. His inner thought has a slight disturbance that someone's ability (other than his) could make Amy smiled, "Yeah, I know how he did it to help me find you but how good is he?"

"You'd be surprised what he'd done to impress me when he took me for shopping."

"He impressed you…and took you out??" Sonic's last sentence has a slight higher note.

"Well yeah… Why?"

When teenage Sonic took a breath before he was about to say something, Tails winced.

"Oh…Shadow…earth to future Shadow, you're not going to like this…"

"What? Faker didn't mess up didn't he?" The adult hedgehog dropped his thick book, obviously annoyed to be disturbed when he was reading.

"You know very well that Sonic…" Tails looked to the teenage one, "…both of Sonics are impatient."

Shadow glared dangerously, "He didn't dare…"

"…not yet…" Tails ended with gulp.

"What did...er will I do?"

No one answered to him, because they keep their eyes locked to the monitors.

-

--

-

As we back in the base.

"Having enough, Godzilla?"

The biolizard 02 roared but it failled to catch Super Sonic. It was then it finally to hit him, and made him knock out to the wall. The biolizard 02 might have gain another point to this fight but when it comes to Sonic the Hedgehog, it should've wished never doing that.

"That's it, you're starting to piss me off"

With final touch Sonic form an energy ball to aim it to the biolizard.

KA-BOOOOOOOOM!!

…or to destroy everything included the base. All what's left are only ashes…

"NOOO!!"

…and luckily the menace general and his minions are safe…

"That bastard, my plan can't be failed!!"

"But boss… The whole base is destroyed. There's nothing we could do."

The general kneeled faintly, watching at his remaining base in shock.

He was defeated.

Tail's plane finally landed down to the ground. As the main door opened it was adult Shadow who goes out first with others followed.

"Darn it I told him not to rush it but nooooooo…he never (FOR ONCE) listens to me and…" Shadow's rant when he saw what happened in front of him.

All of the gang came out of the ship through the smokes and found the adult sonic kneeling. He panted heavily and it seemed that he was completely tired.

Seeing that this situation got worse Amy called in worry, "Sonic…!!"

"Uh…which?" there was a small sheepish voice came from the teenage Sonic.

"I…I mean… grown-up Sonic!!" she then ran to his adult one, "What happen you got hurt?"

"No…" That voice came from adult Shadow who was stunned and his face is full of terror.

"Something a lot worse…" adult Tails too was too shocked to answer, he spoke those words with his voice whispered.

"What? What? What is it?" the hedgehogs from past spoke in unison.

"…it's…"

"I'M HUNGRY!!"

"…lunch time…"

-

--

-

"So…let me get this straight. I've got second highest position on some military squad with Shadow as my partner?? And we actually like…working together?"

Munch munch munch munch...

"Sorry to disappoint you. Reality is cruel…" Adult Shadow explained everything.

In the future, Shadow was always the one who gets to 'clean the mess' part from his job. He always gets responsible for his partners actions, chaos and cause. His mess however usually involved something when he carelessly using his powers. This cause however, made Sonic ran out of power, he tends to get hungry, and never stops wailing until he gets some food (or minutes it'll ended him faint). And what better to solve this case than a nice treat from Shadow in the restaurant?

Munch munch munch munch munch!!

Here we are with everyone gazing in awe at adult Sonic's ability to swallow many plates within seconds.

"Where's Silver…?" teenage Sonic was trying to distract the embarrassment by asking Tails.

"He was back to the future again. To be honest he couldn't stand to be with you guys that much longer."

He heard Volt coughed in purpose.

"Why does he hate me that much?"

"He didn't exactly hate you. He just couldn't wait to go home if his mission is done."

Munch munch munch munch munch!!

Adult Shadow, who was annoyed by his behavior finally snapped to him, "Oh Darn it will you go eat slowly?? Chew your food!"

"I'm (gulp) still (gulp) hungry!!"

"Didn't I tell you already? USE ONLY THIRTY PERCENT of your powers!"

"I was bored…"

"Stop making excuses! If you hadn't limited your powers you wouldn't starve to death!!"

"That's…only thirty percent of his power…?" the teenage shadow observed sonic with a slight disturbance.

"No, to be exact he only gives about fifty percent. The blowing part thing was a fatal move."

"What happen if it's one hundred percent?"

"Ah… he did that once. Not a very good sight I'm telling you. Thank goodness we're on outer space back then, and there's no Chaos Emerald nearby to keep him on that state. Or else it's the end of the world."

Munch munch munch munch munch!!

"That's the 212th plate..."

"Yeah…so?"

"You already made the chef crying by closing the restaurant! I'm not paying for those!"

"Oh relax… my wife will cover it up once she gets here…"

The teenage hedgehogs from the past suddenly gone silent.

That finally managed to make adult Sonic to stop his rushing eat, "Uhm…"

"…your wife…?" teenage shadow slowly look his side where his blue doppelganger froze.

"…m…my…?" Oh well he was in shock, a rare expression for him.

Little Amy slowly sank on the table without noticed by anyone.

"…he had a daughter!" adult Sonic pointed to his partner for distraction.

"I…will have…WHAT??"

Adult Shadow startled when he was asked, but he then defended, "Yes, I have daughter he has two sons. We all have family! What do you expect? It's the future!"

"I'm a Father??"

"You WILL be. Got a problem with that?" He shot a glare to his own teenage self.

"I'm your past!"

Frankly adult Shadow never likes to confront his own past. Unlike Sonic who doesn't seem to be different, he didn't get well with him. This was sort of reminding him of his own mistakes. It's true that his daughter is very docile (he didn't mention that to his past), she love peace, fragile, fairly kind and afraid of guns. Now how would he tell his daughter that he used to play with guns before?

BAM!!

Suddenly the doors knocked out. A robot was making a shocking entrance by knocking out the door.

"(Beep) Sonic the Hedgehog detected…(beep) and found."

As everybody alarmed, "What's going on?"

"Is that Eggman's robot??" Amy suddenly popped back from hiding under the table.

"Oh relax…It's Gamma…"

Everybody turned back to see adult Sonic spoke those words, he still continues eating his meal leisurely.

"Gamma? As in…Eggman's robot? Did it destroyed a long time ago…or did adult Tails rebuild it?" teenage Sonic looked at adult Tails.

"Not rebuilt it's upgrading…upgrading!!" Tails grinned widened as he step beside the giant robot and tapped the metal surface in proud.

"Yeah, he was made back for my wife's body guard. I think she was looking for me right now."

After the smokes cleared out a tall figure appeared in the middle.

And it was a female…

"Hubbie!! You called…?"

Mrs. Sonic arrives…

-

--

-

Little Amy quickly slipped down again, "OH NO!! Something tells me that I´m trouble now…"

Teenage Sonic finally took observe the woman in front of the door carefully. She was definitely taller than him, but he measure the height was about shorter than his adult self. She was fairly fashionable, simple long skirt, wooden sandals, a sleeveless turtle neck and lots of piercing. She has nice figure for adult hedgehog…and she was pink.

"Well…look at that, if it isn't the blooming rose." Teenage Shadow smirked.

"But you…you're…AMY??"

"Yes little dumpling I'm Mrs. Amy Rose, a wife who gets in trouble whenever my husband went eating..." The hedgehog lady spoke with her eyes closed in pride, making her unable to see it was teenage Sonic who was asking that. She then turned to her husband who was finally standing, "Don't tell me you're using super form again?"

"Well honey, I think we have bigger problems than that…"

Sonic pointed to his teenage form and Shadow as well. It was then, lady Amy traced to his pointing she then panicked.

"WHAT THE??"

Little Amy finally came out from her table and popped her head to see how things were going. "Is it safe to hide under the table, now?"

"I'M YOUNG!!" adult Amy pointed to her teenage self.

"I'M OLD!!" she done the same thing and hides back to under the table.

"How's this possible?" She backed up while holding her head in disbelief. Her husband came and held her in support.

"Well I guess you didn't remember much. You were stranded in the future. And of course in the process, me and Shadow followed to pick you home…buuuut…we bumped to our future and vice versa."

"But...but… I don't remember anything!"

"I think my memory loss serum has something to do with that…" Tails spoke while he cleaned one of his tools.

"How could you…?"

"What?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?? WHAT´S THE USE FOR CELLPHONE??"

"H…Hey!! Take it easy!"

In many cases usually it's the husband who had abused wives. But in Sonic the Hedgehog case, Amy Rose was the one who abused him physically. However, her way to punish him was still childish only threw few punches rapidly in his chest. Though Sonic didn't seem to be seriously injured, but Amy should be lucky that she married a strong hedgehog. Put someone else to Sonic's position and they would lie on the floor wincing (or an ambulance was necessary)…after all Amy is a tough cookie.

Adult Sonic knew she would be cranky. But after few years living with her, he knew and able to predict most of reaction. Of course seeing this reaction blaming him was not a surprise. He was secretly deep inside was enjoying this, letting her punching him. It was him who took control this small drama queen and he was teasing her. After enjoying seeing her annoyed, he gave a last touch to calm her down.

So he kissed her…

It worked, she was freezing. Even though they're obviously done this several times, she was still bashful about it. Her knees suddenly went weak as she slumped to his arms. Both of her eyes closed but she was slightly annoyed that she lost over some kiss.

"Enough yelling, hon?"

His wife didn't answer, she just gave a nod while her blushing face buried in his arms. Sonic was satisfied, patted her head and sway her slightly. He saw his teenage form watching him, as his face was visibly red. Adult Sonic just chuckled and gave a wink.

"What just happened?" little Amy tried to peeked back on the table.

But teenage Sonic patted her head and gently pushed her down back to her hiding. He murmured in embarrassment, "It's nothing…nothing really…"

"Okay then I guessed I've got nothing to worry about. You were about to take them home, weren't you?" Lady Amy threw a card to the chef (and he was very happy to accept it).

"Yeah…" he smiled releasing her.

"Will you come for dinner?"

He sighed in doubt, "I'll try…"

"Take care then, and you too Volt." She signed some transaction from the chef, "Sorry if my husband was a troublesome…"

"It's nothing." Adult Shadow sighed, "I'm used to it."

Lady Amy then gave a blow kiss to everyone before, leaving walking out with Gamma.

Volt then stood up and spoke finally, "Well then, I guess we should start thinking on sending them home. You can come out Amy."

Teenage Sonic saw when Volt held Amy's hand to help her stood up. He then snatched her hand away from him.

"Now who says that you can touch her?"

"Sonic, how could you! He helped you safe my life."

Volt just blinked his eyes for seconds, he didn't understand what's happening but then he smiled thoughtfully.

"Well I didn't trust him. I know those kinds of guys, waltz in and took someone's attention and playing innocent."

"What are you talking about? How could you say that to him? Can't you see he's your…" Amy felt both of her shoulders were held by a mechanic arm. Her eyes traced to see Volt's head beside her.

"My what…?" Sonic asked daringly.

"Your biggest fan." Volt winked.

"But…Volt, he needs to know that…" he shushed her with a simple silent gesture.

"Can I take her outside? We have a small talk."

"Hey! I didn't say you can take her!"

Sonic annoyed but luckily Shadow grabbed his shoulder to stop, "Easy there blue boy." He then turn to the Cyborg hedgehog, "Go on, I'll make sure he cools down."

The adults saw what happened as the elder Shadow smirked, "Oh, now I remembered this part." He chuckled but make sure the teenagers didn't hear what he said.

Tails was always being the one who concerns most of things. Nevertheless, he just kept wiping one of his small gadget and just smile, "Someone is on jelly…"

Adult Sonic huffed, swallowed a bowl of soup in distraction.

"You're very competitive, Sonic... You get jealous of your own kid?" He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up…"

-

--

-

"That meanine Sonic… How could he say those things to you?"

"Ah, I don't mind. You know I've read an internet article once about psychology. There was a period where boys in instinct have a slight rivalry to his father, but I didn't know that fact could be reversed." He laughed.

The rose hedgehog laughed along rhymed with her future son. They are on the restaurant balcony, and the sun was set on the horizon giving the place a warm sight.

"You're too nice."

"Ah no… More like enjoying playing these mental games. I'm kinda like my Dad, we like watching how people react. Sometimes our 'mental experiments' went unhealthy."

Amy titled her head slightly, "Sonic does that? Why would he?"

"You didn't notice? You're his favorite experiment, you know. Why else would he outrun you? But if he's the fastest thing alive, why would he slow enough to be keep up with you?"

"I…didn't know about that." Amy then lost into deep thought, "Why would he?"

"Because Sonic treated you more like his pride. He tends to be selfish and didn't want let anyone crossed his line."

"It's that…a bad thing?" She looked to the ground.

To the cyborg hedgehog's ears, it was a serious question.

"Hey Ames…"

Amy looked up, and she saw Volt's finger tapping on her forehead.

"When I told my Dad on my first crush and ask for advice…he's suck on it." He laughed, "When it comes to be something like this he's more to a teaser than a lover. He liked things to be done not too seriously and try to enjoy most of things if it's possible. And again based on some Freud theory, most of people who didn't have a normal childhood most likely would hurt him/her interest. I mean, who knows anything about Sonic the Hedgehog's past? I know few of his secrets because I stole some of his data."

Amy then smiled again, "But why didn't you tell him? I really wanted to see how he react if he knows who you are."

He gave a weak smile, "Sorry, it doesn't matter if he knows or not now. All of your memories here will soon go."

"I…I will forgot everything?"

He nodded.

"But I don't want to forget about you."

Volt gave a light laugh again, "I gave a small advice before your memory erased. Try to enjoy most of things. Your relationship with him might be slow, but just sit back and enjoy ride. You can't see the view inside a car if it speeds up. It's the little things that can actually matter and the joy they bring. You're still young and have lots of things you haven't discovered."

Volt gave a genuine smile. To Amy noticed, he was like smiling than grinning unlike his father…that kind of behavior was mostly like hers.

-

--

-

"Is she's smiling?"

Teenage Shadow would really want to ignore Sonic's five-minute questions. But once he saw a small crack on the mug that the blue hedgehog held there shouldn't be any delay replies.

"Yeeaaaaah…"

Maybe he should tell Sonic that she was hugging lightly at the Cyborg. But then he heard Sonic murmured a curse, and then another cracking sound, he thinks ignorance is a bliss.

"Lighten up will you? You will marry her eventually." He turned to see the mug was broken completely.

"Funny I got that advice from a maniac with guns a long time ago." Sonic dust it like a normal mess.

He was annoyed, but still manage to calm himself, "I think you would likely end up like me with that attitude."

However Sonic easily ignored him, "I just don't get it how he could get her attention easily? I mean, I had a hard time talking normally to her, relying on my 'cool' attitude, masking it that things are okay. But everyone knows I'm just being a coward. And then he just came in and talk to her lightly like they know each other for years?"

Shadow's crimson eyes observed Volt from faraway. He studied his feature, too obvious looking…

"…because he looked like you."

Sonic titled his head, "What do you mean?"

"My future said that you will have two sons."

He heard about it, but he never imagined what it would like. A slight blush crossed to his face, imagining his life with Amy, raising kids, "…yeaaaah…and?"

"Amy was easily attracted to him because he has your charm."

"Wait, that means…?"

Shadow nodded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! Someone was trying to copy my just to get Amy's attention!!"

…and Shadow slammed his head to the table for Sonic's stupidity…

He raised his head slowly…and then he then cracked a devious smile, "Well, I don't know how he does it but he succeeds anyway!"

Sonic yelled in denial by seconds he fled…

"Good riddance…" Shadow murmured as he watched Sonic's leaving tracks.

"What did you do?" his future asked from behind him.

"It's his fault for being Drama King."

"And how will you go back to your time?"

The teenage Shadow froze. He forgot that time portal could only work if there's two of Chaos Emerald holder, "Ugh…"

His future self gave a sigh, "We can manage that. And don't worry about Sonic, Tails is aftering him."

Shadow then felt content, it was until he saw his own future handling a gun.

"I thought I quit guns…" His eyes slightly cautioned.

"This is not a gun. Do you watch Men in Black?"

He nodded slowly, eyes still locked to the gun.

"Then you remember the flashy camera memory eraser. This is similar with those."

"But if it worked like that movie. Shouldn't it work like flashy camera?"

"Sadly this is made by Tails. He hasn't developed these things yet…" He then pointed the gun to his teenage self, without thinking any further.

"Is…it…going to hurt?"

"Of course not…much…"

-

--

-

Tails knew very well how to traced Sonic's run. Of course this is the result for being brothers for years. Even though he's married, their friendship never changed much. (Except there was some few times Tails got teenage puberty problem, but that's…another story)

It was typical; he found the teenage hedgehog sitting on a large rock looking on a sunset. Both of them are on a high cliff, and down below Sonic could see the future view.

"Hey!"

"Hey… Nice place." He whistled, amused by the view. By that behavior it means he had calm himself.

Tails grinned, "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure…"

"I know you very well Sonic." He sat beside him, "You always ran away to calm yourself. Did Shadow get on your nerves again?"

"Heh, typical…" he rolled his lime eyes, "Well running makes me think, anyway. I felt lot much better now."

"Sure you do… Ready to go back to the past?"

"Yeah!" Sonic shout in excitement while stretching himself, "I think I can go back to back now and apologize to Volt for being too cranky. I should appreciate him that he taken care of Amy for me, before I picked her up to the future."

"You really are amusing, Sonic. You easily forgive anyone."

"Yeah, at least I know I got her… you know? I'm marrying her?" He spoke that with his nuzzle shaded with red again.

Tails laughed, "You sure do."

Then a phone ring called from his headgear.

"You've been called?"

"Yeah…excuse me. Hello? Oh how's it going? …You're _hurting_ yourself…? Oooookay fine…How's Amy?... Oh Volt has taken care of that. Yeah…yeah I'll be done within few minutes."

"Been done on what?"

Sonic's eyes didn't catch very well on what adult Tails were doing. Though Tails is a professor, he still got fast moves.

Even better…in a swift he swung a strange looking gun and pointed to him.

BAM!!

…and teenage Sonic had lost his conscious…

Tails touched his headgear again, and dialed "Done… I'm pretty sure that he will forget everything else. How can I tell? Well… I think I hit him too hard…"

--

**Lame ending...yes, still got one epilogue to go and this story will ended.**

**This is not the end of me MUAHAHAHAHAHA...ahem...**


	9. Meaning of Flower

"The suspect…er… I mean the unexpected guests has been brainwashed." Sonic's first son gave a salute.

"So…that's how it happened?"

"Yep, mission is complete. Now all we need is to get them back to past."

"That would be a problem…" his mentor held his chin in deep thought.

"Why?"

"The last thing I remembered lil' Sonic and lil' Shadow came across the time to see how Amy was. Now if we just dumped Amy with them, what's the good excuse for her absence?"

"I think I have an idea…"

-

--

-

_Sonic found himself being in a green field away from buzzing and crowded city. He wasn't exactly alone; there was female hedgehog. _

_Amy Rose, his will to be wife… _

_Both of them dressed in formal. He was in a dark blue tuxedo, quite dashing for an adult hedgehog. Somehow he surprised that he was grown quite tall enough to be considered adult. Amy however, was fairly became a mature woman. It's a shame…that in her beautiful silk freely wedding dress that she was kneeling crying. He winced _

_He's not sure why he's here. All he knew are few things: He was going to married with Amy. But somehow by the end of the marriage ceremony was ambushed by Eggman, and their dream of perfect marriage celebration is ruined. He, Amy and all of the guests ran away and physically fine, so does all of their friends. But so much for the once-in-a-lifetime important thing that happened in your life._

_So in the field…to her disappointment of her ceremony, she cried…until she felt something in front of her nose. _

_To her surprise it was a wild flower, handled by Sonic. It was white, small, fragile, yet wild and untamed by humans. It was probably picked out near of that field. _

"_I'm sorry…I guess it was wilted…" Sonic was nervous, and he looked down in shame. Normal woman whose marriage ceremony was ambushed would smack her husband for trying to console them only with wild flower._

_But to Sonic's surprise Amy gave a relive laugh… _

_She still has tears, but she was suddenly happy, "No silly… This is Snowdrop flower. It always looked wilted." _

_Amy took the single snowdrop as if it was the most precious gem. Seeing her smiling made the cobalt hedgehog replied that gesture with a faint smile too._

"_I'm sorry it's not as beautiful as your flower bouquet Poppies. Sorry about our wedding..." He spoke as both of his ears bent down in humiliation._

_Another surprise…Amy shook her head, "My flower bouquet of white Poppies means 'dream' but this small Snowdrop means 'consolation or hope'. I don't think our biggest day is ruined yet, it looked wilted like this Snowdrop but this flower is alive and well. Snowdrops are also one of the first plants that awake from the slumber of winter. And you just show me there's beautiful love can be shown not just some ceremony." _

_He suddenly was pulled by her. As her arms circling his neck she planted a kiss to his mouth…_

At that right time, Sonic opened his eyes.

His lime eyes blinked in several times before realizing what happen. He was in a bed, and notice he was short…short enough to be a teenager.

Oh…that was a dream? Amy as his wife? A nightmare? But why did that dream feel so…nice?

The world known hero sit up with his eyes slowly opened. He began to scan his area. Apparently he was in a hotel on a single bed.

"Oh God…"

He turned to see (surprisingly) Shadow the Hedgehog sitting on the other single bed. He apparently already awoke and prepared. Unlike Sonic who was still bare, his black doppelganger was ready to go outside with his gloves and shoes on.

"I am sorry to whoever your wife will be…"

His tone was sarcastic. But could it be that he knew about his recent dream?

"Your snoring was loud enough to wake me the whole night!"

Yep, he was just being sarcastic…

"Whatever dude…" Sonic rubbed his sleepy eyelid. He stood up and reached a glass of water.

"Why couldn't that lottery provide 3 rooms instead?"

"You should be grateful that it's still free…"

Now Sonic remembered. Amy suddenly went missing for days resulting Sonic asking…or pleading (or threaten) Shadow to look for her. Somehow Amy called, that she just won a lottery for spending few days in a luxury hotel near beach. Apparently, she must rush there to claim her prize. She then called back home and was informed that Sonic and Shadow were sent to find her. To reward their efforts, Amy asked both of the male hedgehogs to join her.

Surprisingly she was provided with two beds from the lottery…some kind of coincidence?

"Then how come we should be in the same room? Why can't you be with Amy?"

Sonic spit his drinking, and turned back to face Shadow with disbelief expression, "WHAT…? That's sooooooo not going to happen!!"

"…or maybe I should be a room with Amy?"

CRASH!!

Suddenly Shadow was almost hit by Sonic's water glass. It was accidentally missed by an inch, destroyed from the impact of the wall.

He turned to see Sonic glared… He then dangerously prepared to throw another object to Shadow by raising the TV.

"…I was only thinking separating her from your annoying snoring. I wasn't thinking any dirty minds!" Shadow denied.

CRASH!!

Goodbye hotel TV…

Too bad, Shadow was able to avoid that by taking cover from his bed.

…and then Sonic somehow found his strength by lifting his own bed…

Shadow panicked, there's no way he could avoid that, "SONIC, IT WAS JUST A JOKE!! Get it? A Joke!! I'm not going to wail again about the room, please!"

Well, he approved that, and he slowly lowering the heavy item. Shadow lay down to his bed on his stomach, relieved he wasn't harmed.

There was a happy knock from their door. Sonic who was being close one to the door immediately opened it. It was not a surprise, their room-neighbor Amy Rose came to visit, with boiled hot morning cocoa for the boys.

"Morning boys! I wake up early to boil these cocoa in my own room for…whaaaaaat happened?" Her greeting halfway faded when she found the mess.

"He was being nuts!! He threw…" Shadow's words cut by a death glare from Sonic, "I…….meaaaan… We have a throwing fight… It got carried away."

"In here?" Amy sighed, she seemed to believe the small lie, "…don't you two ever get along?"

"I don't think so…" both of the male hedgehogs say in unison.

"_Uh… I think Sonic had side effects from my hypnotizing power."_

"_Silver, that's so cool! My Dad actually can see the future from his dream when he was a teenager!!"_

"_Volt…You're an idiot…It's only temporary. Besides he's not going to remember it much. Now can I go home now?? Pleaaaaaseee…?"_

-

--

-

In the future, Adult Sonic ran randomly as a celebration of his victory. He just received a message from his son that his own teenage self, along with Shadow's and Amy's were back to their normal life forgetting the "spoiler" future.

"I'm very proud of you kiddo!" He spoke from his headgear with Volt's virtual figure showing through the goggle monitor. It appears that that was his habit to call either of his sons as 'kiddo'.

"Aye, aye Dad!!" the virtual figure gave a salute.

"Call me Sonic." He corrected.

Volt laughed, "Whatever you say, Sonic…"

The virtual figure faded, it was a sign of ending conversation. The adult blue hedgehog decreased his speed into a small jog. He suddenly stopped his step while looking the view from a hill, near to the border of the futuristic city. He'd seen how the future developed. Strange, how things could change easily in your life.

"Sonic?"

It was stranger to found his wife suddenly…few feet away from where he was standing.

Sonic watched her upward slightly to her direction. Amy Rose was sitting on top of her car, a luxury red Lincoln MKR. She didn't intend to buy one since it was only a concept car back when she's a teenager. But now with her unlimited budget she was curious to own it, and that car was no longer a concept. Somehow she stopped the car on the side of the hill, alone, without Gamma, her bodyguard. Her sudden pit stop near the city, something said that her trip to go back home was delayed.

As he observed his wife's appearance from the top of that car, some few thoughts ran to Sonic's mind. Things did change, the azure hedgehog thought. He was a husband, a father of two boys, but still a savior of the world with a small difference that he was paid (but he didn't care much about it). His relations with friends didn't change much, sure they're more mature while he still has issues with Shadow, but Amy's love was stronger.

Somehow a part of him missed her old habit to tackle him. But she's calmer now, things are different.

"SONIKKU!!"

Or maybe not…

She suddenly tackled which cause Sonic to fell to the ground. He was bewildered.

Few minutes later, he ran again. Only this time, he carried Amy bridal style, and their destination is their home. She was obviously delighted, commenting that 'just like the old times'.

Sonic gave a sigh then complained, "See? You could get hurt by that incident. Now didn't I tell you that it's useless to have a car?"

"I didn't recklessly drive, Sonic." Amy huffed, "You just hate cars because they're slower than you."

"Well, those things ARE slow!"

"No… someone crashed to me, which it explains why Gamma isn't with me. He and that person had gone to settle the insurance."

"Aren't the driver who suppose to do that? And is it okay to leave the car in that place?"

"Actually he's the one who drive the car. He also had the tracking device on it.."

"The robot can…drive…?" Sonic's lime eyes were twitching in disbelief.

"Gamma's reliable. He drove using addable sensor device from Tails who just can't get his paws of my car's machine. He also programmed Gamma to handle courts necessity. If something's wrong we could do an emergency call from one of his phone, installed on his body. Once he knew that I'm home, he would drive the car home too."

Tails just love to make all of his robots multifunction…

"But… You could've at least called me when this happened!"

"Well Gamma wouldn't take too long. And you're busy…"

Sonic groaned, "What happen to the old days? You always called me whenever you're in trouble."

"Back then, you're still a wild wind…" She giggled, buried her head to his furry chest, "Besides, back then I only call you to get your attention…"

Her husband scowled, and didn't accept that easily, "You always like that. You thought that you would disturb my job."

"I would've called you if it's important. I always call you if something happened to the boys."

"…which I meant your life also. You thought your safety is not important?"

Sonic didn't like Amy's new habit. Ever since she married him, she was quickly grown into an independent woman. And to his eyes, that was not a good thing because he was usually getting used to spoil her. He remembered back then when she was pregnant with his second child, and somehow someone tried to assassinate her. But she thought she can handle it herself, refusing to call for his help.

That assassination was almost succeed if it wasn't for Tails sudden idea…and that's how Gamma was born. But both of them are content. After then, Amy was no longer vulnerable while Sonic didn't have to worrying her.

"You're cranky…" Amy suddenly spoke.

Sonic blinked, "Er… nooooo?"

"Well, to me ever since you met my past, you are…"

"I wasn't being cranky!"

But the mother of two knew his habit to hide things. She scowled in disappointed and demanded for the right answer.

Sweat dropped from his forehead slightly but he then gave up, "Okay I wasn't cranky… but I was a bit feeling something back then."

"What is it?"

He looked away in shame for a while, "I don't know…guilt perhaps?"

"Why do you feel that?" she ask again, this time her tone was concerning.

Sonic didn't answer, but his petite wife knew that he needed time to answer. He then suddenly stopped in a random place, lowered her to the ground and preparing both of them into a serious conversation. He held both of her shoulder and looked at her pine green eyes directly.

"When I met your past, I…" Sonic gave a painful sigh, "Somehow I thought it was mistake that you will ended up being with me. Back then I was itched to tell your past."

Amy blinked in disbelief, "Sonic? Why…?"

"Because Amy… I don't think I'm the right guy for you. I mean, my marriage proposal was lame! I didn't understand why you often do that to me without breaking any sweat, while back then I was sweating to hell just try to say 'I love you'. I'm not romantic and our marriage ceremony was a disaster. It was more like…Runaway bride!! Oh wait…the groom also!! Back then I'm not sensitive enough to know whenever you're in danger. I often break your household accidentally. Volt was crimpled to his mechanic arm! I wasn't fast enough save him. And Dash… (none of my boys had a normal life!) He sold his blood to some ancient ice demon…"

It was said that to most men, it was difficult to admit things. Sonic was standing there exhausted, he still waiting for her response. But he was too weak for another eye contact. His lime eyes fell to the ground while both of his hands slipping from her shoulder.

He then felt both of his cheek being held. Amy hand placed both of her hands to pet his nuzzle. She then slightly raised his face to face her again.

"Sonic, didn't we've talked about this before?" she gave a weak smile.

"I know… It's just…" he sighed again, still letting her held his face while both of his eyes closed.

"I remember when you agreed to take me out for the first time. Instead telling your feelings, you could only warn me the possibilities if we take our relationship into another step." The rose colored hedgehog lean herself until her forehead touched his.

"Well it happened, right?"

"Yeah…" She closed both of her eyes. "But I'm so happy…" Her smile widened, "Because back then I realized that I love you because you're not perfect."

"I don't get it."

Amy giggled, "Our marriage is not a wreck, Sonic. Back when you gave me the snow drop flower, I realized how small things could mean lots of thing of our lives. I'm very sad that Volt was disabled…but he was given robot parts for support. He seemed to enjoy his current life, I know because I've seen him as a teenager. He was a wonderful kid, he got your charms. And Dash…well he just like you when someone endangered. That ice demon, Glaciust, offered him a sudden contract when his friend was in peril. He took that offer immediately and save her. He didn't have a normal life. After that, he thought he would make a better life if he can protect anyone who's dear to him, which is why he needed Glaciust."

"And…you're okay with it?" Sonic finally opened his lime eyes.

His wife hugged him, "As long as with you…and the boys. I'm happy."

He didn't give another reply, but scooping her and continue running to home. And then he heard her giggle again.

"What?"

"You're coming home for dinner." She grinned.

"You better call the boys." He laughed.

"Do you know when I started to love you?"

"When we met?" Sonic raised an eye brow.

Amy laughed, "When you said I love you for the first time…"

"That… I wasn't sure if I'm telling straight. I'm just afraid you'll cry more…"

"Ah, but your flower…" Amy smiled again, "Lavender rose. It has a meaning."

"Oh... You know?" Sonic face started to shade red.

"I know… It means 'Love at first sight' "

_Are you ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_but as we are clumsily standing here_

_Its that I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

**MIRAI – Run and Gun**

--

**Mirai…of course for most Sonic X fans would notice that one as the ending song for the first season.**

**OMG!! It's ended!! (cries happily) **

**Thank you all for reading this fanfic. I'm so overjoyed!!**

**And I'm thinking of a bonus chapter if all of you interest… Please give reviews for requesting the bonus chapter.**

**Again…thank you all!**

**(ps. I was in a hurry, I forget to correct my mistakes, sorry) **


End file.
